Kitty Tales
by Aimzy-chan
Summary: ~Completed - Chapter 18 has lift off~ Legolas is an elf on a mission once again... this time in the 21st century as a cat, searching for Elrohir's long lost daughter!! There is a sequel peoples, btw.
1. Life as a cat

****

Author's Note:

__

After discovering the eternal joys of how to format fanfics, I decided this sad, rather naff Mary-Sue needed a huge revamp and a slight revise. Now I have a closer look, there seems to be about a million spelling areas. I'm going to correct them, and hopefully, this will be a lot easier read. Disclaimer: No, I don't own LOTR. I'm not Tolkein risen from the dead nor am I Peter Jackson. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 1

"Have you found one yet?" Alice Bailey asked her twelve-year-old sister Shari, who was currently picking out their new cat as sadly their dearly loved old one had been run over by practically blind Mrs Jones. It was a wonder to Alice that she still had her licence. 

"No," was Shari's dull reply. Alice fervently wished for a 99% "fat free" Pinky bar right at that moment. That or a coffee caramel frappucino, complete with whipped cream and caramel sauce. She mustered up all the patience she could.

"Let me have a look," Alice said gently. She looked around shelves and shelves of kittens wanting a home in the RSPCA shelter. She'd take all of them if expense and space weren't in the equation whatsoever for their sad faces making her feel seriously guilty they could only pick one. Suddenly, right then, one cat immediately caught her eye. It was a white kitten small in size, very fluffy with huge, rather stunning blue eyes and the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen. She looked at it closely to see what she thought was human qualities in its adorable little face. 

"There's no cute kittens!" Shari protested. 

"What's wrong with this one?" Alice wanted to know.

"Ooooooo!" Squealed Shari. "That kitty's cute! I didn't see that one before! It's pretty, let's get it!" Alice breathed an inner sigh of relief. Their mother, Lilly, poked her head round the door. 

"So have you chosen a cat yet?" She asked. 

"Yup!" Shari chirped. 

"We've chosen this one," Alice said pointing to the kitten she had laid eyes upon before. They called the keeper of the shelter in. 

"I'm glad this little one's got a home," She remarked. "I think it's the most deserving. The little thing's a he but it's quiet as a mouse." 

"What are we going to call it 'Lis?" Shari asked. 

"Quicksilver," Alice replied. "After the surf brand." So, Quicksilver the kitten became the newest member of the Bailey family. Little did they know the cat wasn't who he seemed. 

Legolas sat in the box they had put him in discontentedly. Gandalf said he was going to turn him into a Higher Earth creature for this mission but he didn't say it was going to be a CAT. Sure he wanted a mission, but going to a world filled with humans, as a creature far lower down the intelligence and food chain was NOT what the elf had in mind. Curse Elrond. Curse Elrohir. Curse his father. Curse Gandalf. He remembered what mission he had been sent to go on. Elrohir and Elrond had asked him to go on a mission to earth to find Elrohir's only daughter, Lindelë, who had been missing for many years. Everyone had searched the far reaches of Middle Earth for her, even Mordor, but had found no trace. One day, Gandalf found trace of her in a human dominated place called Higher Earth and Legolas, being the only one fit for the mission, was sent on it as a cat. He had seen little of the place and what he had seen wondered him. Little black boxes had pictures in them and people rode unhorsed driven carts. He wanted to know what magic these humans had discovered. In fact he was in an unhorsed carriage now. He heard the humans speaking in strange voices. He could understand them of course, common tongue existed in Middle Earth too, but their voices were so strange, so dull, so unemotional. So unlike when his kindred spoke their own tongue. He felt extremely homesick at that moment, remembering Mirkwood, his home. 

"Mum, can we take Quicksilver out of his box?" The younger girl asked, Legolas recalled her as being called Shari. 

"I don't know..." A woman began. 

"Aw Mum, C'mon," said the elder girl, Legolas also recalled her name. It was Alice. "I'll make sure he doesn't tear the upholstery."

"Only if you can be VERY sure," Said the woman, Legolas suspected her to be Alice and Shari's mother, in a very stern voice. "If I see as much as a tear a millimetre wide that cat is going to the vets to be put down." Legolas stiffened inside the box. Put down? Whatever did that mean? By the sound of her voice, something lethal. He made a note to himself to be very well behaved. Small hands lifted him out of the dark box and into glaring sunlight. Legolas blinked his eyes adjusting to the glare. That sun was too bright. He was put down on the seat. He glanced round the cart, taking in his surroundings. Alice was staring out the window with strange black cords sticking out of her ears tapping an unusually shaped object singing a tune which made Legolas want to cover his ears. But Alice had a nice voice, despite the bad tune and awful lyrics. Suddenly the breath was taken from him as Shari drew him into a suffocating hug. It took awhile to see that Shari was squeezing the hell out of him, and the person to see it was Alice. 

"Shari, he's a living breathing animal not a bloody stuffed toy," Alice scolded in a stern voice. "Don't squeeze the poor thing so hard."

"Alice!" said an admonishing voice from the front. "How many times have I told you not to swear in front of your sister?"

"Sorry mum," Alice mumbled. "I was stopping her from unintentionally murdering Quicksilver." 

"Shari, give Quicksilver to Alice please," Their mother said. 

"But Mum!" Shari protested. Their mother gave her a warning look. "Hmph" Shari crossed her arms. Legolas felt gentle hands encircling his waist as he was lifted into Alice's lap. 

"You're a cutie aren't you?" She crooned stroking the fur on his back (A/N I mention BACK for all of you sick people out there who may be happening to get rude ideas from non-existent subtext). Legolas loved this extra attention, and found himself purring. Having an attractive human who think you're the cutest kitten in the world, didn't seem too bad to Legolas, not too bad at all. 

"Alice!" Her mother called to Alice, who was downstairs in the basement which she referred to as her "sanctuary". This was because the basement housed a huge bookcase, a foosball table, a stereo, a TV, her electric piano, piles of old music and the computer. Alice spent most of her time on the computer writing, surfing websites and downloading MP3s. Presently she was supposed to be doing her homework. But if homework involves listening to Blink 182 at full volume, playing the air guitar while answering MP3s, then she was doing everything but. 

"Yes Mum?" She yelled back. She felt a warm ball rub against her legs. She sat back down on the computer swivel chair picked Quicksilver up carefully and placed him in her lap. 

"Could you come and set the table in 15 minutes?" Her mother asked. 

"Ok." Was her dull answer. In her yelling she failed to notice Quicksilver holding the edge of the computer desk with his paws. 

"Oh Quicksilver," Alice giggled and set him on top of the deck. To her surprise the kitten explored every object on the desk, like a human would. 

"Strange cat," She muttered to herself, letting it go not knowing to the full extent of the strangeness that this cat held beneath the surface. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Doesn't it look just so much better? Yes. No. I don't know. Anyway. Did you enjoy it peoples? Probably not. Anyway. If you didn't like it because it was a Mary Sue, there's a lesson to be learnt. Stop reading Mary Sues dammit!! Oh yes. And you are much obliged to review. That would be really cool. Toodles! 


	2. Back to Elven Form

****

Author's note:

__

Hey guys, I went back and looked at this chapter, and decided to fiddle. As you do. Fiddling is fun. The revamp is still going on, second chapter, got god knows how many to finish by the end of Labour Weekend on top of major cramming because my exams are next Tuesday. Yes, I've been studying, but I'm afraid I haven't retained a helluva lot. Ugh! So I'm going to have to cram like crazy.

DISLCAIMER: Man I wish I owned Legolas. Sadly I don't, nor do I own any other LOTR character or Quicksilver, the surf brand. But I do own Alice and her family

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 2

Legolas had had a rather strange two weeks at this house run by humans. He had experienced strange things, such as things that sent instantaneous messages, boxes that played pictures, music that also came from boxes, strange machines that allowed you to talk to anyone in the world as long as you knew a simple code, and balls that provided light provided you pushed a certain button. Although the tongue of men was still spoken, it was spoken in a different context and written with unusual characters. 

The people also wore strange clothes as he had viewed. Young men wore baggy, blue pants that displayed their undergarments, long, baggy shirts and lots of chains and jewellery. Most men's hair was cut short. Women wore skirts that were short or pants and blouses with short or long sleeves. Some even chose to have their hair short and in unusual styles. 

Also all children were educated in places called schools, which he had heard Alice and Shari complain about going to on a daily basis. 

He had also discovered Alice was obsessed with music and could play several different instruments as well as sing relatively well, when she didn't sing too high. He sat in wonder when Alice played beautiful music from what a rather long silver stick with small buttons and holes, which she called a flute. 

Legolas quite liked Alice. She was very different to the females of his kin, who tried to be modest, meek and all innocent. Alice was modest only when she felt the need. Meek and all innocent she was not. In fact she was the opposite. A mischievous light seemed to always dance in her eyes. At present he was watching her giggle relentlessly with a girl who he assumed to be one of her friends. He also suspected they were under the influence of a substance called chocolate, as he had discovered, in large amounts it did lethal things to females. Alice had claimed it to be the solution to all emotional problems while he silently disagreed. Legolas found it rather irritating only to be able to speak in the language of felines and that he was still in the form of a cat. Presently he was sitting on the chair next to Alice watching the box of moving pictures, wondering how he could change himself back. Gandalf said it would happen when need be. 

"Alice," said one female. "I love your hair! It's so soft! I wish mine was like that." Alice smiled. 

"Thanks," Alice muttered putting it behind her ears. Legolas looked up from his small ball on the couch. Alice's friend was right. Her hair was lovely. It shone in the light of the lamp that was right next to him. But suddenly he noticed something. Alice's pointed ears. Humans didn't have pointed ears unless of course she was... no that was impossible. She couldn't be an elf. But then again those ears! They looked so much like Elven ears. She had to be an elf. Could this be Elrohir's daughter? He pondered for a second his head down. Wind whistled eerily outside and suddenly something within him changed. He felt as if he was getting... taller. Yes that was it. Taller... and more Elvish. It was then that he noticed the whole room was staring at him. 

Alice's eyes nearly flew out of her head. Suddenly, her cute little kitten had turned into a guy. And not just any guy. A really, really, REALLY hot guy, with pointed ears like herself. She just couldn't help it. Her mouth flew open. The whole room silenced. She tried to think of something to say. She tried to muster up all those smart lines she'd been trying over the last few years. None came. She was, for once in her life, struck speechless. That was until Gina shrieked:

"W-who are you?" Alice stammered. 

"I am Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood lady," He replied calmly. 

"Ok, ok, pause. Rewind. Freeze," Gina blurted out, as surprised as her friend, her eyes gaining a glassy, stunned stare. Alice shared the same glance. 

"Way too much information," Alice added in a quiet voice, being the typical dizzy blonde she was at times. (A/N no offence to blondes. The author who is penning this is blonde) "Um.. H-how did you get here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Gina said loudly, pointing the question at Alice. 

"My colleagues from Rivendell sent me on a mission lady," was the calm voiced reply to Gina's previous question. 

"And they are?" Alice asked, revelling in a bout of calm. 

"Elves, Lady," Legolas replied. 

Gina face faulted. "Oh god, you don't mean the little guys who run around in green that assist Santa do you?" 

"Elves are hardly small in stature Lady," Legolas remarked. 

"Uh huh," Said Alice. "We can see." Gina snorted, then giggled, then burst into laughter until tears streamed down her cheeks. Gina inhaled a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry," she gasped. 

"Excuse us for like a minute," Alice mumbled. "Maybe ten, actually." She pulled her best friends by the arms upstairs to her room. Alice made the mistake of looking at Gina's face and they both became laughing idiots. They laughed until their sides hurt and both girls had to flop down on to Alice's blue quilt. 

"Oh man," Gina exclaimed. "An elf huh?"

"I know," Alice said, still breathing hard. "An Elven prince is in my living room. An Elven PRINCE is in my LIVING ROOM. If this is a dream I seriously doubt my sanity." She banged her head against the nearest wall. It hurt. "Ok, I'm not dreaming."

Gina grinned wickedly. "He just happens to be a hot Elven prince too."

"I knew you were going to say that," Alice muttered. "I just KNEW it."

"You know you could always dump Greg," Gina assured her.   
"I know what you're thinking," Alice said evenly. "I'm not breaking up Greg just because some hot elf prince appears in my living room."

"Hmm... Can I have him then?" Gina wanted to know. 

Alice snorted. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

So how was that? Good I hope... Review if you wish, I will be very happy if you do. Did you like how I changed it? *Grins* Anyway chapter 3 is on it's way, nicely revamped... What will happen? Will Gina decide to go off with Legolas? And what is Alice going to tell Greg about an elf in her house? Stay tuned. 


	3. Explanations

****

Author's note

Wow! I wrote this while Margaret was in AUSTRALIA??? OMG, what a looong time ago. Well maybe not. THE YEAR HAS GONE SO QUICKLY!!!!!! UGH!!!! OMG!!!!!! I HAVE EXAMS ON TUESDAY!!!! NOOOOOO!!! Ok I'm going to stop panicking. Panicking just makes everything so much better... no, chocolate does. WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE?! Oh dear. Ok Disclaimer: I am a poor school girl, I don't own Legolas (Man I wish I did though) nor do I own any other LOTR characters, I don't own Sparkles or 'Very Fruitful Flakes'. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 3: Explanations.

Alice awoke the next morning hoping to find this all a dream. Any minute now Quicksilver would wake her up, Shari would jump into her room and all would be well. She would get up and go to school on this Friday morning and go off to the dance tonight. There was no elf prince from Mirkwood (wherever that was) in her house, on a mission to find a long lost, important... person. Imagination was a killer, it was probably due to the stress of exams that she made it up. She yawned and got out of bed. She would walk into Ben's old room and find the bed empty. Now what excuse could she manufacture to get in there would be... Oh yes, she'd left her hair brush in there yesterday, which of course she needed right now as blonde theoretic dictated, as her hair was a MESS. Alice yanked open the door to her brother's old room to find the elf she'd been hoping NOT to see buttoning his shirt.   
"Oh man, do I need contact lenses that badly?" She mumbled. 

"Pardon Lady?" He asked. 

"I came in here to grab my brush," Alice indicated to her hair which at this present moment was half perfectly flat against her head and half looking like it had been electrocuted. 

"Ah," Was the reply. "May I know when breakfast will be ready?"

"Ready as of now sire," Alice muttered. This day had NOT started off well. She brushed her blonde hair until it sat nicely and neatly and toddled off downstairs hoping downstairs would be a better place. Speaking of better places did she have any more lollies, namely Sparkles in her blazer pocket? That was a question she longed to know... like chocolate, Sparkles were also amazingly helpful when you weren't feeling too great. If not, she had a dollar to go the vending machine at school with to grab some when she got to school. She opened the pantry door and got out a packet of cereal called 'Very Fruitful Flakes' mainly because it had the least calories and it tasted better than any other cereal her parents currently had stashed in their pantry. She poured it into a white bowl, refusing to pour milk all over it, because pouring milk over flake cereal just kills it. It wasn't long before the elf prince in residence joined her. 

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Alice asked. "We have Weetbix, Cornflakes and Special K"

"Don't forget porridge," her dad, George and her mum, Lilly called from upstairs. "There's some on the stove!"   
"You don't want to have porridge," Alice added. "It tastes absolutely awful unless it's covered in brown sugar and sultanas which are very fattening."

"We such things in Middle Earth Lady," Legolas replied. "I'd prefer it if you please."

"Riiiight," Murmured Alice pouring him some porridge from the bowl. "Here's the brown sugar and sultanas, you are so going to need them." 

Legolas wondered what it was that effected people in the morning in this world. Alice was very irritable this morning for some reason. Legolas suspected it was school, as she referred the as "evil". From what Legolas gathered, school was a torture hall hated by youth and adults alike. He watched Alice swish her cereal around the bowl preoccupied. 

"Your highness," She began. "Have you ever been in love?"  
Legolas squirmed at the question. "Not exactly, Lady. Why do you ask?" 

"No particular reason," Alice said off handedly. "I was just thinking the guy I love I guess you could say and his attachment to me that's all. I just wonder if it's normal."

"How so?" He saw the girl smile wryly. 

"Oh he just wants to be with me every waking moment," Alice replied. "I just want my space to do what I want and to hang out with my other friends once in awhile." 

"Fair enough," Legolas said thoughtfully. 

"I just find it suffocating," She remarked. "It's because since I'm adopted I have to be protected blah blah blah all that and a bag of chips." Legolas's heart leapt. Adopted! There was no mistake. She had to be Lindelë.   
"Discuss the matter with this human," Legolas suggested. 

"Yeah but what to say is the problem," She complained. "I just want out. He's becoming annoying. But I don't want to hurt his feelings... Anyway why I am talking to you about this is beyond me. I doubt my sanity constantly." Legolas chuckled.

"You may discuss with me what you wish Lady," Legolas said. "And I will try to listen." 

"Please could you call me Alice?" She asked. "And can I call you Legolas?" Legolas thought this over and nodded. She smiled. "Sweet as."

"'Sweet as'? Are you referring to your meal?" Legolas asked confused.   
"Oh no," She replied. "It's a phrase we use. 'Sweet as' usually means very good. I'm going to have to tutor you in the ways of the world so you can understand what I have to say once in awhile." Legolas saw her look at the band on her left arm. "Oh crap! I have to go or else I'll be so late for school!" He watched as she flew round the corner and up the stairs. 

Alice sat through school that day steadily hoping it would end so she could get the hell out of there. God awful classroom. God awful school. God awful uniform. Well at least she had youth group tonight. Escape. Unless of course her mother made Legolas go with her. She hoped to all higher forces that it would not happen. Greg was going to look for explanations as to why Alice came. Sitting in French class sixth spell she was thinking up excuses. Suddenly she heard her name being called.   
"Alice! What do you do when you make the past participle of tomber?" Asked her French teacher. 

"Huh? What? Oh." Stupid perfect tense verbs. They needed a good whipping up the ass. Alice flicked through her French book to the page which gave her the list of perfect tense verbs. "You take of the e and the r and you at an e accute."   
"Very good," Said her French teacher. Suddenly she had a thought. She could tell Greg that she had an exchange student staying at her house if he asked. Yes, excuses were good. Very good. Greg wouldn't suspect a thing. He knew that she had exchange students in the house from time to time. Soon the bell rang. Alice picked up her books and headed for the door. 

"Alice?" Said a voice.   
"Yes?"

It was her French teacher. "Is everything ok with you?"

Alice manufactured a smile. "Yeah everything's fine." 

"Are you sure?"  
"Of course."

Her teacher made a face. "You just seemed in a world of your own today."

"That happens," Alice replied. "I just have something on my mind." Namely a certain elf prince brought to earth by.... something, but Alice wasn't going to tell her that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Well whatcha think? This revamp is going along so nicely. If you want to review, review by all means. Reviews are good. Chapter 4 will be up shortly, as soon as I decide to get it over with. Anyway, it's bed for me, I'm tired. Night night. 


	4. Youth Group discoveries

****

Author's note

Hello again! Here's the fourth chapter, have fun reading it. I had some fun while revamping it. Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or any of the LOTR characters. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 4 – Youth group. 

Legolas watched as the young elf arrived home. Alice looked worn out and pale. 

"School is evil," She announced. "Need chocolate..." Alice dragged herself into the house and entered her shrine. Legolas didn't disturb her as he knew and respected the fact that she needed privacy. Two hours later she emerged, looking slightly better. 

"Mum Gina's picking me up for Youth Group at the top of the street," She said. 

"Oh you could take Legolas with you," Her mother said brightly. 

"Yeah and what's Greg going to say?" She wanted to know.   
"Greg this, Greg that," Lilly scoffed. "You're not married yet." 

"Yeah well still," Alice answered. "I don't want to upset him." 

"Why don't we let Legolas decide." Her mother sighed. Legolas looked up. 

"Decide what Lady?" Legolas asked. 

"Would you like to go with Alice to youth group?" Lilly asked.   
"Yes Lady," Legolas replied, enthused. "I would be honoured to accompany her lady Alice to this function which you call 'youth group'" He saw Alice give up and pick up the phone.   
"I'll call Gina to let her know we have an extra passenger," She muttered and walked off.   
"I apologise for my daughter's behaviour," Said Lilly. "She tires herself too much with her music and acting."

"It is fine Lady," Legolas said feeling quite sorry for Alice. It was his fault for putting this burden on her. Maybe he shouldn't have volunteered to accompany her to youth group. He suggested this to Lilly.

"Oh no don't worry about it," She replied. "It'll be good for Alice to be around a different boy. Sometimes I feel like she's married to this Greg guy. But that's beside the point." She smiled at Legolas. "Clothes. You need clothes. You can borrow some of Ben's clothes that he left in his wardrobe after he moved out." 

Alice wondered how her life had gotten into this almighty mess. She doubted how her already low levels of sanity would be able to cope. She shivered, discovering how cold the night air was. She wrapped her denim jacket more tightly to her figure in an attempt to keep her warm. She was cursing the fact that she should have worn a fleece jacket instead of this denim one and that Legolas seemed to be feeling no effects of the cold whatsoever. 

"Why aren't you cold?" Alice shivered.   
"I have spent many days in the cold," Legolas said, grinning. "I am used to it."

She shivered again. "Curse you." Suddenly two headlights came out of the night. "That'll be Gina." Alice looked at her watch "Right on time." The car pulled up next to them and Gina opened the door.   
"Hi!" She said ecstatically. "How are you?"

"Good," Alice replied. "Sorry about Legolas here, Mum decided he needed a social life. She seemed to forget that female society would have a triple scale heart attack at the instant of seeing Legolas." 

"True," Gina verified. "Anyway, hop in, Carry's waiting." Alice dragged into the car. She saw him looking confusedly at the seat belt. 

"Oh dear," Alice sighed. "Legolas. Let me teach you the art of the modern seat belt." She took the seat belt from his hands and buckled it. "It shouldn't be uncomfortable, but you're wearing it for safety reasons. If you don't wear it, you'll most likely break your neck. To release it, press that button there." She saw Legolas nod, hoping for the life of her that he understood what she just said. 

"So Legolas," Gina said. "You looking forward to Drama Group?" 

"I am only accompanying Alice," Was the straightforward answer. "My Lady requested it of me." 

Gina turned to Alice. "Does he always talk like this?" 

Alice nodded. "He'll learn modern jargon soon enough." 

Gina looked horrified. "Don't! It's so cute when he talks like this!" Alice sighed. Her friend and boys, especially hot boys like Legolas, equalled disaster.   
"Greg so isn't going to be happy about this," Alice muttered.   
"Of course he isn't," Gina stated. "He's a pain in the ass. Dump him. You've always got Legolas."

"Will you shut up about that?" Alice snapped. "I know what you are thinking. Don't think it. Look Gina, if you want to, go out with him. I have no issues with that." The car pulled up outside the youth group and the two girls and elf got out. Carry was standing around with some other girls that Alice recognised.   
"Hey Carry!" Gina called out.   
"Hello!" Carry called back walking slowly over. Her eyes widened at the sight of the 180 centimetre elf standing before her. 

"Carry, this is Legolas," Alice introduced them. "Legolas, this is Carry." 

"It is a pleasure Lady," Legolas said politely.   
"Uh... Likewise..." Carry mumbled. Alice dragged her over to an obscure corner. 

"Look Carry he's an elf prince from some place called Mirkwood," Alice whispered. "I don't know why he's here but do NOT under all circumstances breath a word of this to a single soul." 

"You have my word," Carry whispered back. "He's so hot..."

Legolas had an interesting evening. He had learnt what theatre sports were and he found them rather exhilarating. And Greg, once lectured by Alice, welcomed him into the group. He saw a new side to Alice. She was laughing and playing with others who she thought were of her own kind. He suddenly saw how cruel it would be to transport her to Middle Earth and why Elrond was making him do this. 

"Hey Pix, it's your turn in the hot seat, Katie's already volunteered to go in the other hot seat," A girl, who was the one named Carry, said. He wondered who "Pix" was, until he discovered she was referring to Alice. She sat down on a chair which Carry called the hot seat. Legolas could not for the life of him see why, the chair did not seem to be glowing with fire. Another human stood behind her, a male, who Alice had referred to as Bob. From the looks he was giving Carry, Legolas suspected something had gone on between Bob and Carry that he wasn't in on.   
"Oh come on!" Alice exclaimed. "That's NOT fair."

"It's completely fair," Bob retorted. "Remember that round of 'What are you doing?'"

"Yes," Alice said with all innocence. "But that was just merely a bit of fun. You were annoying Gina and I, plus you kept going off to play gooseberry with Carry." 

"All right you two," Commanded Carry's mother, who was taking the group. "Alice, Katie, you are going to be missionaries going off to help people in Ethiopia and you are at an introductory dinner. Sam, Bob, you are going to be their hidden thoughts. Go." Legolas watched as Alice transformed into a different person. The hidden thoughts game that these humans played was quite amusing. At one point it was suggested that Bob got put in the "hot seat". Legolas saw Alice's face light up with mischief as if imagining the torture she was going to put Bob through in revenge for what he had just done. He wondered if this was a never ending circle. But still, there was something about Alice herself. There was an element of wise thinking within her. She used a look several times that he had seen Elrond and Galadriel use. She had inherited Elrohir's free spirit that Elrohir had had when he was centuries younger. He also recalled her mother to mind. Her mother had been a lady in waiting to his own mother and one of his mother's greatest confidants. He saw the look of uncertainty that she always wore in Alice's face. He was without doubt. This was indeed Lindelë. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Post fanfic notes time! You're probably all so confused by now. Youth group- that's pretty self explanatory. 'What are you doing?' is a theatre sports game. (theatre sports, for those of you who have been under a rock is what they do on Who's line is it anyway?). You stand around doing an activity until someone comes and taps you on the shoulder and goes "What are you doing?". You then say what you aren't doing, and the person who asks "What are you doing?" has to do it. This was based on a true story and a secret joke between my friends. Bob is based on a real person, namely a guy called Bradley at my youth group. We were playing 'What are you doing?' and Bradley was making me do all these dumb things that he KNEW I'd never do in a million years. So I decided to get him back. So when Bradley asked what I was doing, I had to review all possible answers. Quick thinking, I said "A pregnancy test". We three girls just ended up collapsing into giggles while Bradley stood there going "You're EVIL." Tee hee hee. By the bye that was a one off and is not likely to happen again. 


	5. Another one bites the dust

****

Author's note.

The psychopath is back in the house. Chapter 5 revamped! Oh aren't I doing well? From reading the last chapter of Kitty tales and or Spoiled Royal you're going to be wondering what the hell I'm on. Well. In answer to your question, not a lot, unless you count the steroid cream that I use for my skin as I have really bad eczema. But I don't actually consume steroids, so other than that and sugar, I'm not really on anything. Anyway. Disclaimer: I wish I owned Legolas but I don't, nor do I own any other LOTR characters because I'm too poor. But I do own Alice and her friends/relatives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 5 – Messy breakups. 

Alice sat in the window seat in several layers of clothing as the temperature had amounted to something very minuscule and freezing hence the scarf, the merino wool jersey, the denim jacket, the woollen gloves and the pink Roxy beanie to complete the look to create the I'm-freezing-but-I'm-too-much-of-a-greenie-to-waste-electricity-and-turn-on-the-heater look. Actually Alice wasn't much of a greenie at all, it was just that she couldn't be bothered turning on the heater as it was too cold to move. So she was using the natural heat of sunshine to stay warm. She had a book on her lap, of which she was not concentrating on. She was preoccupied with something. Or should we say someone. A few someones. Namely, Greg and Legolas. Her thoughts about Greg were the usual thoughts she had about Greg. Why Was She Still With Him and How Was She Going To Dump Him. Gina was right in some respects, she had to dump him and get on with her life... preferably someone else other than a certain elf prince. He was way too old for her. Alice knew he looked young, but his eyes said otherwise. His eyes looked to be thousands of years old, and that scared Alice to put it lightly. 

"Hey," she said quietly.   
"You look troubled." Legolas remarked. 

Alice smiled and laughed dryly. "You're not wrong."

"What is troubling you?" He persisted. 

"Um... " Alice reviewed all possible answers, but ended up telling the truth anyway. "Greg."

"Ah," Legolas said in understanding.

"Legolas, you've had to tell someone that loved you that you didn't love them back right?"  
Legolas smiled cryptically. "Yes I have. Many maidens have tried to win my heart. None have succeeded. They would all make desirable wives of course. But I have found none in my kindred that are appealing to me. I used to feel for the Lady Arwen once but she did not feel the same way. She has someone else now." Alice looked at him. Arwen. Now why did that name seem so familiar? She racked her brains mercilessly. Rivendell and Elrohir drifted at the edges of her brain. The words lured her into a trance like state. 

"Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell," She said blankly, in her trance. Suddenly reality kicked in. Alice snapped out of her trance to see Legolas looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Oh god," Alice breathed. "I'm so so so so sorry Legolas. I snapped into one of my occasional trances. It happens sometimes. What did I say this time?"  
"Some truths about my world," Legolas replied. 

"Really?" Alice exclaimed. "That's a first."   
"Alice, may I ask why your friend called you "pix" last night?"

Alice giggled. "Oh that... it's because of my ears you see. They're pointed so everyone called me pixie, which is a fabled animal of this world. Pixies are small creatures with pointy ears."

"My kindred has pointed ears similar to yours," Legolas stated. Alice looked at him with a confused glance.   
"Oh?" 

"You bear strong resemblance to the women of my kindred," Legolas explained. Alice saw him pause. "I wonder if you are an elf sometimes."  
"Anything's possible now that I've seen Beth's spells work," Alice replied dryly. "I seriously doubt it, but ya know it could happen."  
"My colleagues at Rivendell said words along similar lines," He said. "My mission is to find an elf amongst your people. The Lady Arwen's niece, and Lord Elrohir's daughter, Lindelë. We have searched for her for years. Gandalf, a wizard of a high order discovered she was amongst the humans in this world." 

"You have wizards in Mirkwood?" Alice asked, incredulous. "Now I've heard it all."  
Legolas shook his head. "Not in Mirkwood. In Middle Earth. Mirkwood is in Middle Earth." Alice nodded in understanding. She looked at her watch.   
"Oh great," She muttered. "I promised I'd meet Greg in five minutes by the bush track which leads the gym. That boy is obsessed with his body."

"May I accompany you?" Legolas asked.   
"No Legolas," She reprimanded. "It's just that it's best if I talk to him alone. He's prone to getting a bit over emotional and needs psychological help. In fact he needs to be in a straight jacket. Hence, one of the reasons I am dumping him." She then turned on her heel and left the room leaving Legolas chuckling in her wake.

Legolas, somewhat fearful for Alice's safety, but more curious as what she was going to say to Greg and what Greg was going to do, made mental note to follow her. He of course, could not be noticed. His step was light and could not be heard. He had forgotten of course that Alice was possibly an elf therefore having heightened hearing, might be able to hear him but as they say 'curiosity killed the cat,' Legolas just couldn't resist. So with his weapons that he had conveniently gotten back when he had gained Elvish form, he followed Alice out the door and down the gravel garden path and down the bush lined track. She turned around a couple of times to see if someone was watching but turned around again blaming her failing sanity. Legolas forced the urge to laugh out loud back. He slid down the hill after her lightly not making a sound. She got to a clearing while Legolas hid in the bushes behind her.   
"Hey babe," Said Greg smoothly taking her hands in his. 

"Hi," Replied Alice, somewhat sarcastically, Legolas noticed. The human reached forward to kiss her but Alice tactfully turned her head. "Um Greg... we need to talk..."

"Yes, but not with words," Greg simpered. Legolas didn't quite see what Greg did although he did Alice almost break Greg's wrist. 

"God could you be any more sex driven?" He heard her flare. 

"Why?" Greg questioned. "You want it, don't you?"

"Shit no!" Alice shrieked. "Get off!" Greg sat back sighing. 

"Girls.." Legolas heard him mutter. 

"Look, Greg," Alice began. "It's been great. It's been fantastic. But I want out. I'm dumping you, breaking up with you, whatever you want to call it. And I'm not even going to add the 'lets be friends' bit, because as far as I'm concerned, it's probably NOT going to happen." Greg looked like he had been slapped in the face by a cold fish, a rainbow trout to be exact.   
"You're joking right?" He asked hysterically. "Yes you're joking." Legolas watched as Greg kissed her fiercely and forced her to the ground. He suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He leapt out from his hiding place, bow drawn.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Right, that was... crap, crap, and crap! But you know, some chapters have to be, as the widely used saying in my other story "for purposes of the plot." But have your opinion if you absolutely adore it, if you are flaming it for sap contents, don't and WHY are you reading sappy stories anyway? 


	6. A new stalker, rock climbing and tutors

****

Author's note:

Bonjour mes amies! I've been polishing mon française verbs past participle etceteras, any of you who have had the extreme pleasure of experiencing these is greatly pitied, except for the fact that I find it fun for some reason because I have no sanity. To CoolMistaria1: You have really painful eczema? You poor person!! I know just how you feel. Soldier on!! Hopefully some smart-ass scientist will find a cure and then we'll be saved from the hassles of it all e.g. not being able to eat certain foods, use certain cleansers/moisturisers/exfoiliaters/waxes/toners/make up/perfumes and soap. Anyway disclaimer time once more: I do not own Legolas or Lord of the Rings, I am but a poor student. But Alice and her family/friends/relations/acquaintances and my ideas are all mine. Bwahahaha. I give you chapter six. 

  
****************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 6 – A new stalker, rock climbing and tutors

Alice sat in a state of disorientation. In true blonde theoretic it took her awhile for something in her brain to click – 5 minutes to be exact. That thing was Legolas standing over Greg with a drawn bow.   
"Um.." Whimpered Greg, shaking like a leaf.   
"Well? An explanation for attacking a young woman is in order Sir Greg," Legolas flared.   
"Oh no, oh dear..." Alice babbled hysterically. "Legolas could you calm down and put that bow away because you might hurt someone and Greg please go, please, please go..."  
"I'll call you,"  
"I won't come to the phone."

"I'll e-mail you then."

"I'll delete it."

"I'll text you."

"I won't reply."

"Jeez Alice..." Greg began. 

"Your departure would suit her quite nicely," Growled Legolas. This seemed to unnerve Greg and he took off. 

"Oh my god," Alice exclaimed in severe hyperventilation. "Oh my god!" It took her awhile to realise that Legolas was gripping her shoulders and shaking her.   
"Are you sound Lady?" He asked. Alice, unsure of what to simply nodded. "Are you certain of that?" Alice shook her head. Legolas put down his weapons and took the shaking girl into his arms and gently held her.   
"Can I go home now?" She whimpered, her voice somewhat muffled by his arms. Legolas smiled.   
"Of course," He replied. Alice tried to stand but couldn't and collapsed into the grassy ground below. Legolas helped her to her feet and they walked back up the beaten track to Alice's house. 

Legolas watched as Alice explained to her mother what happened. 

"Oh you poor baby!" Her mother exclaimed with emotion hugging her tightly. "You've had a terrible shock! Come on, let's get you into bed." Alice nodded miserably as her mother took her up the stairs to her room. When she came back downstairs he was immediately questioned on what happened.

"This... Greg tried to harm her, Lady," Legolas replied. "I decided I would follow Alice as it is not fitful for a young lady to be walking alone in forests. I decided to take my weapons as well just in case you had any beasts that needed dealing with."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "And those weapons were?"

Legolas laid his bow and arrows out on the bench top. "These Lady." This time Lilly didn't raise an eyebrow, but almost had a triple scale heart attack.   
"Goodness!" She exclaimed. "Do you... use these?"

"In Mirkwood, Lady, yes," Legolas replied. "At the time when Greg forced himself upon Alice I decided to use them as a threat on Greg's life to frighten him." 

"You sound like a hero then Legolas," Lilly said kindly. "I bet that we won't be seeing Greg around here."

But in true style when someone says that, the worse isn't over. In this case it wasn't true. We fast forward to Tuesday evening and at this point Alice had gotten 26 phone calls, 90 text messages, 102 e-mails and 200 IM's from none other than Greg. The phone rang.   
"Not again," Mumbled Shari picking up the phone. "Greg, piss off. She won't talk to you." Shari slammed the phone down. Make that 27 calls. Legolas cringed.   
"Why does he bother Alice so?" Legolas asked Shari.   
"Because he's an egg," Shari replied frankly. Legolas brought up an image of an egg and didn't think that Greg bore any resemblance to something white and oval shaped so he took it that Shari referring to Greg as an egg meant something else entirely. He made mental note to ask Alice what it meant when she returned home. He knew that she was on some rock climbing expedition though he did not know where as he saw no rocks in sight.   
"Legolas," Lilly called. "I'm going to pick up Alice from Outdoor club and get something for dinner. Do you want to come?" Legolas nodded.  
"What? Don't I get a choice?" Shari protested.

"No Shari, you're only twelve," Lilly replied. "You're not legally allowed to stay home alone yet." (A/N It's a law over here. You're not allowed to legally stay home alone until you're 14) Shari crossed her arms. 

Legolas chucked. "Yes I shall accompany you, Lady."   
Shari nudged her mother. "I think Leggy liiikes Alice." 

"Shari, behave," Ordered her mother. "You know how people don't like being teased." Legolas wondered what Shari was talking about. Yes he liked Alice. Of course he did. She was his friend. Was it such a crime? Unfortunately the elf didn't know the complete subtext of the word 'like' and didn't get it. Oh dear. So Legolas trailed Shari out to one of the unhorsed carts which he had found out was called a car. They rode down the familiar road in the middle of a bush hill that reminded Legolas of the Misty Mountains suddenly making him get very homesick. This land was so much like Middle Earth. They continued on their journey down on to the iron bridge before descending down into the town. They stopped at a large building and got out. Legolas viewed his surroundings, quite puzzled. Where was the rock Alice was supposed to be climbing? He trailed after Shari and Alice's mother into the big tall building. And there on the walls were artificial rocks. He didn't see Alice anywhere until he looked up. There she was, attached to a rope on a huge wall grabbing strange shaped stones that jutted out from the wall.   
"Hey Mum! Hey Shari! Hey Legolas!" She called from way up high. She then lost her footing but managed to get up quite quickly and climb the rest of the 14-metre wall. Touching the top three times she yelled to the person at the bottom:

"Ange, can you let me down now?" 

"Sure!" the girl replied, releasing the rope. The rope at the top became longer at an exceedingly fast pace. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!!! ANGELA YOU'RE DEAD!!!!" Alice screamed. Angela stopped releasing the rope and left Alice hanging with a rather nasty wedgie. Legolas heard a few dozen pretty explicit words being released from Alice's mouth. Most of them being ones which he couldn't understand but he figured they were just as bad as the first five which were in common tongue.   
"Sorry!" Angela called. "My finger slipped!"

Legolas heard Alice mutter "Sure, sure," somewhat sarcastically. He chuckled. He watched as Alice was manoeuvred to the ground. She unhooked herself from the rope. Legolas noticed her hands were shaking ever so slightly.   
"Next time we go rock climbing," Alice told the girl who had had the other end of the rope hooked to her caribina, "I'm going to see how you feel being dropped from 14 metres in the air." 

"I'm sorry," Angela said giggling.   
"Yes, well, you should be," Alice said mockingly, before both girls giggled mercilessly. Legolas watched, confused. "I better go. See ya tomorrow Ange." She took off her climbing shoes and harness, handed them into the desk and grabbed her normal sneakers and bag with her uniform somewhat folded (or should we say in a great big crumple) and walked out the door. 

"Did you have fun?" Lilly asked once they were in the car.   
"Yup," Alice replied.   
"Do your wrists hurt?" 

Alice grinned. "Nope. I learnt not to grip so hard." Legolas grinned. He suddenly remembered something along the lines of Alice's wrists hurting although he did not understand why. Alice hadn't properly explained it.

"Her wrists hurt for a week," Shari informed him. "We nearly took her to the emergency room."   
"Oh god, guys, they weren't that bad," Alice scoffed. Lilly, Shari and Legolas turned toward her and nodded.

"Yes they were," they chorused.

Alice was sprawled out asleep over her French verb study. She was awoken by a loud clap in her ear.   
"Je suis allé Allemagne en avion," she muttered dreaming she was in French class. Her eyes focused on Legolas. "Sorry Legolas, French verbs. Very boring. I fell asleep."   
Legolas chuckled. "I realised. Alice?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you tutor me on the ways of your culture?" 

Alice looked Legolas. "Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was that to your liking? Too sappy, too boring, too unfunny? Anyway. Notes time. In rock climbing. The Caribina is the clip bit on the front of your harness which looks a lot like a tool belt minus the tools. And yes, we do have a law which prohibits under 14s staying home alone, although most ignore it anyway. Well that's it from me, have a nice night, chapter 7 will be along when I revamp it. Toodles! 


	7. Economics, religion and one very confuse...

****

Author's note:

Hey all! It's pouring down buckets of rain outside and I just got back from theatre sports so I'm in a wacky mood because that's what theatre sports is- really wacky. And since I had to do a musical and sing my throat is sore because since my voice is so f***ed, I have to do warm ups for at least 10 minutes before even attempting to sing. Anyway disclaimer: No I don't own Legolas or any LOTR characters. Damn I wish I did. But Alice and all related characters belong to me. All mine. Tee hee. Oh by the way if you don't understand any thing and get really confused just ask. I know what it's like to be confused and puzzled because... yes. Anyway, I give you chapter 7.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 7 – Economics, religion and one very confused Legolas.

Alice hadn't minded when Legolas asked her for tutoring. Now she was seriously regretting saying yes. She had spent an hour trying to explain to Legolas what she knew about the world. It was a tough job telling a newcomer to her planet what life was like. She wondered if Legolas was blonder in the head than she was by the questions she was asking. Alice hoped to all higher forces that might exist that they wouldn't send any beings from other planets or other dimensions for that matter. It all started that evening when she had mentioned that she had very little study to do now that mock exams were over. She told Legolas she'd first teach him about the money and then religion the world over; not for the teachings of it but because it provided much of her language in bad situations. 

"Ok. First thing you need to know about this world is money," Alice said. "In this world there is money which is basically the key to anything. Money is trade basically. You trade in this thing called money and you get things according to how much money you give."   
"That sounds understandable," Legolas replied.   
"Good," Alice grinned. "Moving on. Religion," Alice swallowed. "It's basically beliefs, what people believe is going to happen to them once they cark it, how the world was created, the meaning of life that sort of thing."  
"Cark it, Lady?" Alice made a note to herself that after religion, she was going to teach Legolas modern jargon. 

"Dying, loss of life, passing away." Legolas nodded in understanding and Alice continued. "There's many different types of religion. Wicca, Buddhism, Hinduism, Judaism, Taoism and Christianity to name a few."   
"What are their teachings?" He asked, his eyes filled with wonder.   
Alice sighed. "In Christianity, which reigns supreme basically is very simple. 1 almighty god, the place where the good go when they die which is called heaven and the exact opposite which is called hell. Judaism's similar to Christianity except they don't believe in Jesus, God's son, which he sent to the world to right the wrongs of humans. They don't believe God's son has come yet. There are other differences, I'll give you my all religious studies notes to read one day." 

"What are the teachings of some of the other religions?"  
"Ok lets start with Hinduism. Hinduism is a great religion. They believe that when you die you get reincarnated which means when you die your life essence which we call a spirit comes back in another body. You get reincarnated until you can prove yourself good enough to move on to Brahma which you eventually become one with." Alice explained. Legolas looked completely lost. "My religious studies teacher could explain it a whole lot better. I'll lend you my religious studies notes, maybe you'll have a better understanding."   
"I am sorry," Legolas murmured in apology.   
"Don't worry," Alice said. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have even thought about teaching you religion. Is there any thing you want to know?" Legolas nodded. The words 'Good god,' didn't seem to cut it. A certain little word beginning with 'f' didn't either. Alice silently kicked herself for opening her big mouth. 

"About another religion Wicca," He said inquisitively. "It is strange to me."

"Well Wicca is basically harmony with nature and it teaches that you should harm no one and if you do it will come back to bite your ass more than it did before." Legolas's eyes widened. "Beth's words, not mine. Anything else?" Alice realised what she said silently kicking herself again. She was getting lost in Legolas's eternally blue eyes. 

"Your language," Legolas replied grinning. "It is strange to me."

"Let's do something I can explain," Alice muttered. "Something else? Mosh pits, electric guitars, make up maybe?"

Sleep took Alice swiftly that night. Legolas drifted into her room to ask Alice a question but found she was fast asleep. Her arms encircled a rather large, fluffy toy. Legolas suspected it was a relic from her childhood. He gently sat down upon the bed, his light frame making no bend in the mattress. Her blonde hair was swept up on to the pillow revealing pointed ears. Legolas traced their contours. These were Elvish ears. Legolas knew that. Why did he have to keep making sure she was still there? The Elf prince began to doubt his sanity just as Alice had done many times in her lifetime. Lindelë meant music in Quenya, language of the high elves. Alice had certainly proved herself as musical. She had certainly showed resemblance to Elrohir and to her mother. Was there any reason to disbelieve that she was Lindelë herself? He hadn't seen Lindelë in his lifetime, but then again very few had. She was the most elusive elf in Rivendell, even more elusive than her famous aunt, Arwen. But even if she WAS Lindelë, the implications would be enormous. How he could he take her away from her home, her culture, her family and her friends? It would be cruel beyond words. Would Rivendell accept her? Why was he sent on this mission anyway? Why was it always HIM who had to break hearts? Legolas wondered this as he saw the young girl stir. He stepped back silently as he really didn't want to wake her. A cranky Alice would pose nasty consequences. Different emotions flitted across her face as she ran through dreams. What was it like in her head? Legolas knew he had the power to see into other people's heads and their dreams. He placed his hands on Alice's forehead and reached into her mind. The images he saw there made him wish he hadn't reached into her mind. Were her dreams always this depressing? He saw clowns jeering at her and black holes and people laughing in her face. She was so troubled yet she never showed it. Never. He saw many things. The scene changed. It became a beautiful palace, much like the ones in Rivendell which he knew, because of course, he visited it all the time. He saw a little elvish child toddling along the floor unsteadily, her golden hair was way past her shoulders but not quite down to her waist. The child toddled out the huge doors and on to the road. No one seemed to notice as the young being tottered on to the path and deep into the forest. There was a strange and glaring white light. The little child seemed enchanted by it, drawn to it. The white light came closer and closer to the child until it engulfed her. Alice's body suddenly jolted. She sat bolt upright and screamed. Legolas stood back, his ears ringing. Damned heightened hearing. 

"Oh my god!" Alice gasped for breath. "Oh my god!" She then turned her head and realised Legolas was in her room. "LEGOLAS! What the HELL are you doing in my ROOM?!" 

"I came to ask you a question," He replied. "But sleep had taken you."

"Midnight," Alice stated suspiciously looking at her clock radio, tugging a hand through her hair. "You came to ask me a question at midnight expecting me not to be asleep?" 

"I came to ask you a question when the big characters on your box said 10:25" Legolas answered sheepishly. 

"You have spent 1 hour and 35 minutes in my room?!" Alice spluttered. Legolas nodded, fairly meekly one may point out. "What were you doing in that 1 hour and 35 minutes in the meantime?" The room was shrouded in silence. "Well?"  
"I was looking into your dreams.." Legolas confessed quietly. Alice looked to be getting rather mad. Bad Legolas. 

"Oh for chrissakes," Alice moaned, chucking the nearest teddy at him lazily. "Get out of my room." Legolas bolted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Right. I'm going to end it there. Otherwise it's just going to become COMPLETELY ridiculous. Ok. The bit about religion and that all came from Religious studies classes which was basically a fill in spell which we all ended up falling asleep in. So there may be some errors and I'm sorry if there is. I am but an uneducated, culturally insensitive 14 almost 15 year old. Oh yeah, I'm going to be a little bit busy over the coming weeks – something like 3 major concerts, 2 major competitions and the first module of my speech and drama exam coming up also. So I'm going to be busy. I'll try and write chapter eight this week but the next couple of chapters after that might be a bit slow to come up because I'll be very surprised if I get any sleep!! Anyway, I should be out enjoying the sunny weather, so toodles! 


	8. All is revealed

****

Author's note:

Hello on this beautiful Sunday morning! It's nearly winter in the Southern Hemisphere, New Zealand to be exact, it's FREEZING. If you call eleven degrees celcius freezing, like me. So I'm sitting here in my pink jacket and cute pink beanie fervently wishing it was summer already and school was out so I could be on a beach somewhere windsurfing, swimming and working on my tan. But unfortunately it's not summer so I'm sitting here writing and revamping this story... fanfic... thing. Yes. My friend Steph is looking into tickets to the Austrilasian premiere of The Two Towers _which is going to be held here. I'm leaning on her, I so want to go!! It'd be a blast! If not, I'll be happy just bribing my friend William with an amount of money to get me a job at the Vault gift wrapping as that's where all the LOTR stars hang out and buy Christmas presents and get tickets at the Embassy the day after the premiere. It would be cool to meet Orlando Bloom because he rocks. And if I can't get a job at the Vault, I'll just go surfing at Lyall Bay cos it's the easiest and cheapest option. But anyway. Disclaimer: It is an unfortunate fact that I don't own Legolas or LOTR, but I don't. However, Alice is my own creation from my insane brain._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 8 – All is revealed. 

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and Alice sat on the patio reading the Twelfth Night for speech and drama. She had first encountered it when she was fourteen and was spending time reading it now for her exam after her speech and drama teacher had requested it. As usual, she had a song in her head and as usual, she was humming it, to stop boredom from setting in. The early winter sun beat down upon her face and she couldn't help but lie down on the deck and soak it up. That was until Shari handed her the phone. It happened to be Beth, the one who'd conjured Legolas there in the first place wanted to go shopping with her, Gina and Carry. Beth's real name was Elizabeth but preferred to be called Beth or Liz. mainly because she hated the name Elizabeth. As of late though Elizabeth had chosen to be called Beth as she had recently become a Goth and mainly wore black and Beth sounded more well... gothic. Beth wanting to go shopping with Alice, Gina and Carry was a rare event in recent times. She was usually off with her Gothic friends. Alice agreed willingly.   
"Mum, Beth wants to go shopping," She called up the stairs. "She wants to meet me in town. I'll take the train." 

"That's fine," Her mother called back. "Be careful!" So Alice went and caught the train into town and met her friends in a little street that came off the Terrace. 

"Hey guys," She said on her arrival.   
"Hey," Said Beth dully

"Hiya Ali!" Gina chirped brightly. The contrast in tone between her two friends was unreal. Typical. "Carry will be here soon. She's trying to figure out how to parallel park." Alice giggled. Carry had just gotten her restricted licence and was having parking trouble. Soon Carry appeared all frustrated.   
"I hate parking," She complained. "Why was it invented?"  
"Yeah don't you wish they had valet?" Alice teased. Carry glared at her. The group toured off to Jay Jays, one of Alice's all time favourite shops along Lambton Quay, which considering there had been a huge earthquake there around 150 years earlier, it wasn't any where near a dock or the ocean for that matter. As they were walking down the alley, Alice realised her shoelace was undone as she nearly tripped over it. Beth realised her shoelace was undone too and untied it. Gina stood practising her pirouettes for ballet while Carry re-applied her lippy. While Alice was doing her shoe, she looked up to see someone who resembled her insane friend Rosaline who currently was over in Australia on an exchange. It took Alice about thirty seconds to realise the person was talking to _her_. She caught very little of what the woman said except for the words "tying of shoelace" And it being "Bad on public streets". 

"That woman was talking to us you know," Beth remarked. "Oh my god and goddess she's telling off Carry for putting on lip gloss!" They dragged Carry and Gina away, all of them staring at the neo-nazi feminist woman with bemused expressions.

"What did she say?" Alice murmured walking away.   
"If you want to be childish and start a fight you can be that way you bloody kids! I'll come down and hit you!" The woman called after them. The four girls couldn't contain their mirth any longer and burst out into giggles before realising they had angered the woman and she was running after them. 

"Quick!" Alice gasped. "Into Jay Jays!" The four ducked into Jay Jays and grabbed things to try on so they could hide in the dressing rooms.   
"Um can we try these on?" Carry asked the cute, male sales person. He nodded and they ducked into 4 separate changing rooms. Alice, being the tallest, looked over the door of her dressing room to see if the woman had followed them. She had. The man asked them if she was waiting for someone. The woman described the girls and her desire to kick their lily asses. The man called in shop security and the woman was taken out of the shop.   
"Oh my god!" Gina hissed. "What the hell was that woman on?"

"Speed, Weed, Ecstasy, Fantasy, LSDs, Magic Mushrooms..." Beth and Alice recited. The giggles returned to the four resulting in strange looks from the customers and a bemused expression from the cute salesperson. 

Legolas awoke to find that Alice had left the house to go shopping. He was relieved at this discovery, as it would most likely cure any resentment Alice had for him by entering her bedroom. Shopping, which Alice called retail therapy, always deleted any anger that was flowing around her system. He had a quiet morning reading one of the books he had found in Alice's room. It was a rather strange story about the most confused being he had ever heard about and her friends. The confused being who he found out to be called Josephine Alibrandi had issues because she was from Italian descent and living in Australia. Legolas found the writing and characters very strange and hard to read. He also didn't understand the plot, but the story was funny and good-humoured in most places and by the time Alice walked through the door with another females, he had finished the book.   
"Oh my god. Alice, your elf is reading _looking for Alibrandi_," One of the girls, someone whose name he recalled to be Gina, giggled. Alice raised her eyebrows so high Legolas thought they would pop off her head.

"_Looking for Alibrandi_?!" She spluttered. "That's a total girl book! It lets men totally into the female mind! This is a TERRIBLE day for girls world wide!" The girls giggled at her blonde theoretic. 

"It was not a bad piece of literature," Legolas remarked. "I just did not understand what being something that they called an Italian had anything to do with someone living in a place called Australia. Although I was quite disgusted at what this Josie got up to with her male friend. The author wrote it in graphic detail." The two girls burst into hordes of laughter. 

"Legolas," Alice finally said between bouts of laughter. "It's what happens." Suddenly there was a sound of a car in the driveway. 

"That'll be Carry and Beth," Gina stated. "How Carry manages to get off with passengers on her restricted without getting caught is beyond me." Legolas stared bug eyed at Gina. More females that giggled as much as Gina and Alice? He hated to think. 

"We're back," Carry said entering first. She smiled flirtatiously once she saw Legolas. "Hel-lo Legolas." 

"Good afternoon Lady," He replied. Beth followed after Carry. Beth's eyes widened in surprise.   
"So... hot..." She mumbled, seeming to be dazed by Legolas's hotness.   
"Beth, you remember Legolas, our elf Prince in residence," Alice said introducing them. "Legolas, I don't believe you actually got Beth's name. It's Elizabeth Brown also known as Beth." 

"It is a pleasure to meet another one of Lady Alice's fair friends once more," Legolas replied politely while his insides screamed at all of them but Alice to disappear. 

"Ok, please fill me in with information," Beth said flatly, still dazed by Legolas's presence. 

"Yo Legolas. Sorry about my friend," Alice apologised. "I'm going to take her away now." Legolas watched as she dragged Beth away by the arm.

"So what happened?" Beth hissed.   
"Ok, don't laugh," Alice began. "I've been teaching him everything he needs to know about the twenty first century, including Wicca or other wise he's just not going to get you, or me. Anyway don't tell anyone about this."

"Swear on the pentacle," Beth replied. "He's so hot! Alice, how on earth can you live with the guy and not be throwing yourself at him?" 

"Oh yeah sure Beth," Alice replied sarcastically. "Do the words completely immoral mean anything to you?" Beth looked at her with a bemused expression. "Don't answer that." 

The three girls ended up crashing at Alice's house for the night. They watched Moulin Rogue, which as usual ended with Beth muttering about how pathetic it was and all three girls bawling their eyes out. Alice was much aware of Legolas sitting beside her. Mainly because Alice was crying buckets of tears and Legolas was squeezing her hand gently and whispering words of comfort while she was trying to convince him that yes, it was fine, and that the floods of tears were due to the movie, which was really sad. The four ended up having a girly slumber party, which Legolas was excluded from. At about 2 a.m. they managed to finally get to sleep. At around 3:15 a.m. Alice awoke bathed in sweat. That nightmare again. She switched on the lights outside by the switch next to the glass doors and walked out the glass doors on to the deck instantly regretting it. The cold late autumn air was freezing and she was only wearing her satin pyjamas. She would go back in very shortly, she just needed to catch her breath. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Alice froze, trying to remember all mechanisms of self-defence she'd learned only to see it was Legolas, to her relief.   
"What are you doing out here?" She asked, shivering.   
"I felt in need to see the stars," Legolas replied. "Alice, when I saw into your dreams I was greatly intrigued by the one where you were lost in the forest."

It took Alice awhile to figure out what he was on about. "What? Oh yeah."

"It was much like the place I used to visit back home, Rivendell," Legolas remarked. "In fact it was Rivendell." 

"Rivendell? In my dream?" Alice was puzzled. "What significance does that have?" 

"I mentioned Lindelë to you, Elrohir's daughter, did I not?" Alice nodded. "You see I think I have found her whereabouts." 

"Oh?" 

Legolas gulped. "You see Alice, I think you are Lindelë, daughter of Elrohir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Duh duh dum dum... Ok, that was also a pretty crap ending, but none the less. I'm going to get it up before the Te Papa concert! Yay for me! Anyway notes. Here you have to get 2 licences to drive before you get your full licence. At 15 you can go and get your learners and you have to wait until you get your restricted. Your restricted licence is when you can drive alone and only alone and have a 10pm curfew. It's also referred to as a pumpkin licence. 


	9. Legolas returns to Middle Earth

****

Author's note:

Hate school. Hate world. Hate Devon. Hate Life. I've had an AWFUL week so I'm coming home to write in hope that it might make me feel better. Devon is a snark in my class whose fourteen going on four basically. She's being a bitch to me at the moment for no sound reason except that she wants a bitch fight. If you ever have the choice to go to an all girls' school, don't go. Believe me, it's torture. The only good thing about my day was I went and paid my library fine so I could get out Return of the King and The Hobbit. Ok I think I might put some recommendations in here because lately I have read some absolutely genius stories. Five Daughters Of Another Land by Anon E. Mus just ROCKS. I read that yesterday and I sat there going the whole time "This story is awesome!" I HOPE HOPE HOPE she writes more, it's really good. Bride of Legolas is also the ruliest author. All her stuff is work of TOTAL brilliance. I love it. Especially her Legolas stories Be Careful What You Wish for Part 1 and Be Careful What You Wish For Part 2. They just left me cracking up the whole time. Especially the chapter involving Legolas and a modern bath. Tee hee hee. Disclaimer: No I don't own any LOTR characters, but Alice and any people relating to Alice are mine. 

****************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 9 – Legolas returns to Middle Earth.

Legolas's last comment caused Alice to whip around rather quickly. Suddenly her head released all self defence tactics, 2 minutes too late, sending them to several parts of her body which were directed at Legolas. It took Alice a fair amount of time to realise what she'd just done. 

"Oh... crap..." Alice mumbled, her face pale as virgin snow. "Are you ok?" 

Legolas nodded. "I am fine."

"I'm just shocked," she babbled. "Me? An elf?! Legolas, haven't you NOTICED? I have trouble not tripping over my own FEET. I'm the most accident prone person I know! You say this Elrond is a lord guy? I'm hardly a noble! I'm not a lady! I'm NOT going to go with you to Middle Earth. No way." 

"I am not saying that you should accompany me back to Middle Earth at once," Legolas stated. "I just thought you might desire to know." Alice was becoming increasingly pale. The familiar feeling of nausea that came to her when she was just about to go on stage to perform rose from her stomach; except it was heightened, due to shock. She threw up nothing in particular into her mother's rose bushes.

Legolas spent the night agonising. He hadn't intended to hurt her, or make her vomit. But he knew her reaction would be something like that. He shouldn't have told her. He REALLY shouldn't have told her. Maybe he should just go back to Middle Earth and explain to Lord Elrond and Elrohir what had happened. Maybe they'd understand. So, that is what Legolas decided to do. He grabbed something which the humans called a pen and wrote a quick note telling the Bailey family that he was returning to Middle Earth to verify things and that he'd return soon. To tell the truth he was quite depressed. He muttered the words that would return him home and suddenly he was home in Middle Earth, smelling the familiar scent that symbolised home.

Meanwhile, Alice retrieved the note Legolas had written. She read it carefully trying to take it all in. Her first thoughts were along the lines of "Oh dear god," continuing on to many other words unrepeatable as impressionable eyes may be reading. She suddenly felt as if she'd been thwacked by a rather hard mallet, and had to sit down for awhile. It wasn't until Beth and Carry left that that she confessed to Gina all that happened.   
"Oh my god!" Gina exclaimed. "You're an elf as well?"  
"Or so Legolas says," She replied. "I don't know if it's true or not, for all I know he could be lying his bloody head off."  
"From what I've seen of Legolas he doesn't tend to joke to often hun," Gina stated, and quite rightly too. 

"I 'spose so," Alice sighed. "Apparently I'm the daughter of some elf lord's son." 

"If I were you I'd be taking that trip to Mirkwood," Gina sighed.  
"Middle Earth." Alice corrected.

"Whatever," Gina replied. "It's just that I'm saying you could give up this world and go to Middle Earth."   
"Aren't you supposed to be a teensy weensy bit supportive of my decision to stay here?" Alice wondered aloud irritably. 

"Well... I can't really see your point," Gina answered, attempting to be tactful.   
"So I stay here for my friends i.e. YOU and you tell me to go to Middle Earth. Fine. That's just fine," Alice snapped.

"Chill... pill..." Gina muttered. "Alice, it's great that you're staying here for us. But I've heard you complaining about how much school sucks. You've always wanted to be anywhere else but here." This made Alice freeze. "Before you ask Alice, I have read your little mahogany poetry book."

"You do realise you gained full access to my soul," Alice flared.   
"Calm down, I don't need your melodrama," Gina said sensibly. If there was one person who could stop Alice's melodrama, it was Gina. Many had tried, and many had failed.   
"Fine. I'm still angry about the poetry book thing." Alice retorted.   
"Look Alice, you've been my best friend since we were confused beings straight out of Year 7," Gina explained. "Sure I'll miss you when you go to Middle Earth, but I'd rather you went than stayed here and kept being so bloody suicidal." Gina suddenly grinned. "And think of the advantages... Legolas 24/7..." Alice picked up a pillow and threw it at her friend. This eventually resolved in a full scale pillow fight between the two which also helped in taking Alice's mind of Legolas. Temporarily of course.

Legolas returned to Rivendell mid morning to find the Lady Arwen out on a walk. Effectively, he joined her.   
"Greetings Prince of Mirkwood," She said. "Back so soon from your quest?"

"Yes Lady," Legolas replied with dignity. 

"I bear a message from my father."  
"Oh?"

"He wishes to see you on your return."

"Then I shall go to him. I thank you, Lady," With that Legolas walked toward the house of Elrond to see what he wanted. When he got there, Elrond was busy pouring over some document or rather being one of wisdom. 

"Ah Legolas," Were the first words that came from his mouth. "What news? Has Lindelë been found?"  
"Yes, Lord," Legolas replied. "But she refuses to return to Middle Earth."  
Elrond paled. "Refuses?!" 

"Yes, Lord," Legolas conferred. 

"This is a terrible day," Elrond sighed.   
"Lord Elrond," Legolas began.

"Yes?" 

"Would not it be cruel to take Lady Lindelë away from her adopted family and home?" He finished.   
"Legolas, you do not understand. Lindelë is dying," Elrond explained rather frankly. "The world which she loves so much is polluting her soul." 

"Dying?!" Legolas spluttered. A little word beginning with 'f' that Legolas had heard Alice use on a number of occasions didn't seem to cut it at that moment in time. 

"For her sake Legolas," Elrond said solemnly. "Save her." Legolas nodded, giving Elrond his allegiance. He would save her no matter what it took. 

Alice's week passed without her noticing. She had spent the rest of Sunday and all of Monday in a dazed stupor trying to take in what she'd been told by Legolas. She had found Carry's hand waving in front of her face many times during her lessons. It was on Tuesday first spell in dance class that she had to banish her stupor as they were learning hip hop, something which she really enjoyed doing, despite being hopeless at it. A certain girl called Devon Stewart, a rather impertinent girl of the Whitby region, was being a total cow. When the world slowly began to materialise again on Tuesday morning, Alice found she had to fight the familiar urge to bash Devon's tiny little head into a rather neat hole in the ground. The only things that stopped her from doing this was a) not wanting to sink to her level b) simple maturity that Devon did not possess and c) the fact that she'd get fined and sued by the school and Devon's parents. She could escape Devon if she went to Middle Earth. Heaven. Thinking of numerous tortures to pull on Devon in her fantasy land took her mind of Legolas and her Elvish decent temporarily, much to her relief. Rock Climbing seemed to help also because in Alice's deranged mind, scaling a 14 metre wall was calming. Wednesday posed no threat to Alice's well being either except for Religious studies last spell. She came home that day feeling like she had been thwacked by several sledge hammers. Life at that present moment in time really sucked. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she saw a white kitten with huge blue eyes and somewhat human features. It was much like the one she had seen at Shari at the pet shop that fateful day. In fact it WAS the one she and Shari had seen. This could only mean one thing. That cat was Legolas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Oooooooo I'm getting good at cliff hangers =). This is fun! Anyway, yes I decided to use Devon in my story with her real alias because saying I'm pissed off with her would be putting it REALLY mildly. Oh well. It's kinda like my revenge. Well, it's not as if she's going to be reading this. Well, I may include my P.O.V on our school's Te Papa soiree in the next chapter and I'm going to see how our favourite elf prince fares at a concert... Well, it seems as if it might pose interest. I'll just have to think of what's going to happen. Anyway I better go, bed time for me. Reviews are much appreciated. Toodles! 


	10. Te Papa Concerts

****

Author's note:

Hey all again. This chapter contains lots of angst and sadness, I promise the next one will be more light hearted. I'd hoped my story that I wrote on the computers at school had been sent to my e-mail but alas, it hasn't, so I'm writing it again. Bugger computers, they suck at the best of times. Anyway I'm sitting here freezing as usual, so hopefully you'll be happy with this. Ok being a New Zealander I might as well let you in on what Te Papa is. It's our national museum, but it also has a theatre where my school has a soiree which is basically like a posh name for a concert, every year. This year we're having two. Te Papa means "our place" in Maori. Disclaimer: No I don't own LOTR or any of it's characters or Te Papa. Unfortunately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 10 – Te Papa Concerts 

"Legolas!" Alice exclaimed. "How did you get back here?" The electric blue eyes stared at her ruefully as if trying to say something. Instead all Alice got was a meow, the voice of cats everywhere. She sighed. "Come on, let's get you inside." She carefully picked up Legolas's kitten form and took him into the house. Little did Alice know that now they had cast that spell Legolas could change form at any time. He did of course, the minute Alice stepped into the front door. She was put in a very awkward position at that very moment, mainly because she nearly fell over, due to Legolas's sudden form change. He was still holding her fore arms actually holding her up. Her head swam wildly and her heart was beating fast, abnormally fast. Must have been the caffeine she had earlier. Curse caffeine. She still had her arms placed around his waist until of course she realised they were there. Alice let Legolas go and stepped back.   
"We meet again Lady," Legolas said. 

"Um.. hi," was her lame reply. She plastered a smile on her face and stood there blankly and continuously blinking at the elf hoping something would happen to get her out of it. Suddenly her mother came to the rescue.   
"Alice!" She called coming down the stairs. "Who's that at the door?" She saw the elf again. "Hello there Legolas. Welcome back."   
"I am sorry to inconvenience you again," He said ruefully. 

"You don't inconvenience us at all Legolas," Lilly replied smiling. "You're a pleasure to have around. We don't mind at all."

Legolas smiled brightly. "I am in debt to your eternal kindness, Lady,"

Legolas looked at Alice sitting in the living room reading. He felt seriously paranoid that she was going to leave at any second and felt under the need to watch her. It surprised him how happy he was to see her again. If only he could take her to Middle Earth. He'd gladly take her, if only she'd agree. 

"Legolas?" He heard her say.   
"Yes Lady?" 

"I'm sorry about over reacting when you told me I was Lindelë," She said. "It's just that to find out what my given name was after so long... well it's a shock."

This caused Legolas to look at her. "How so?"  
"I'll let you in on a little secret," She whispered. "I've not had a happy life so far. I was always so confused as to who I really was. I searched for my birth parents and I was devastated when there was no trace of them." Legolas saw a poignant smile flit across Alice's face. He felt incredibly sorry for her. It was when tears began to roll down her cheeks that Legolas felt it right to give her a comforting hug. 

"Um... Legolas," Alice mumbled, her voice somewhat muffled. "I'd like to return to Middle Earth with you. I want to meet my parents." Legolas felt mirth building up within him. He grinned.   
"I am much relieved by your decision," He breathed. "You will not regret it, I assure you." 

The next night after Alice and Legolas confronted her parents and told them everything, Alice performed at Te Papa. It was the last concert she would ever perform in this world so she had to do her best. The applause for her duet with fellow flautist Arianne was deafening. Alice stole a look at her former rival and they shared a smile. They had shared music rivalry for years for top flautist. Now that rivalry wasn't there much to Alice's relief. After the performance she went backstage to the beautiful black marble floor of Te Papa. Gina suggested they all take off their shoes and see who could skate across the marble floor the fastest in their opaque black tights. 

"Woooo! I won! Oh no! Omph!" Gina pulled on Alice's dress before she could say any more and Alice fell face first on to the ground. Afterwards the girls sat down, breathless from all the skidding across the floor. 

"You'll have to find out how to get us access to Middle Earth girl," Gina stated.

Alice giggled. "Yeah, totally. We can cause chaos!" 

"Go chaos! " Carry cried looking at her watch. "Gina, you have to go,"  
"I do? Oh bugger!" Gina exclaimed. "I'll be back. Watch me on that big screen thing." Carry and Alice did as Gina danced to one of Alice's favourite songs; The Rose. The words washed around her, true to some extent. She was going to miss this music. She sighed. She hoped she'd return to this place one day. 

On Saturday Alice's bags were all packed and she was to become Lady Lindelë in Rivendell. Legolas stood next to her, decked out in his usual elven attire. He had been at Te Papa last night in Ben's old clothes. She was saying farewells to her family who were all in floods of tears. 

"You take care of yourself in Middle Earth sweetheart," Lilly said softly. "I know you won't always think of me as your mother, but I will always call you my daughter." 

Alice hugged her. "Oh Mama," She sighed. "I will always call you mother. I hope one day we'll meet again." She turned to Ben.

"You better be good for Jacqueline big brother," She instructed him.   
"I'm always good for Jacqueline," Ben said proudly. Alice giggled. 

"And me?" Shari whimpered.   
"You be good to bunny," Alice ordered. "Don't give mum and dad too hard a time now I'm not around." 

"Hmmm," Shari said. "I don't know..." Alice tickled her sister. They wrestled with each other for awhile until Legolas said to Alice that time was wasting. She nodded and there was a blinding white light. They stepped through the light and into a new era, Rivendell. They arrived almost simultaneously from the time they left.   
"Legolas!" she heard a male voice say. The whole began to swirl.   
"May I present your granddaughter Lord Elrond, Lindelë," Legolas said. Alice swayed precociously. There wasn't much she saw until she fell unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Ooooooooooo chapter 10! Finished before Te Papa! Just. Anyway I'm sorry again if that was too sappy and sad. I will write a really good one next time. I'm also sorry that it was short. The next one will be really long, I swear. Anyway bed time for me, got Te Papa soiree tomorrow night. Feel free to review. Reviews are good. Toodles!   



	11. Waking, feasts and talks of insanity

****

Author's note:

Te Papa's over!! It's REALLY over!! And what an EXCITING night it was. We had a fire alarm. Tee hee hee! It went just after my flute duet and I was like "Damn, why couldn't this have happened 5 minutes ago?" I would have gotten off doing my flute thing then and I wouldn't have had to have made a TOTAL ass of myself. Gillian aka Lili, Courtney aka Quartz and I were making plans for our combined birthday party as our birthdays are within 16 days. (Mine's July 27, Lili's is August 7 and Quartz's is August 12) We're going to do this whole LOTR theme thing and it's all going to be quite groovy. Quartz, Lili and I are going to dress up as elves (of course) namely Galadriel (me), Celebrian (Lili) and Arwen (Quartz). So I'm looking forward to that. Anyway Disclaimer: Legolas, Arwen, Elrohir, Elrond, Galdor and Aragorn or any other LOTR character doesn't belong to me, much to my eternal sadness. I give you chapter 11.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 11 – Waking, feasts and talks of insanity.

Alice fluttered back into consciousness to the sound of voices. Oh it was probably the morning crew on 91ZM, a sign which stated she must get up to be on time for school. But it was so warm in her bed. Why must she awaken so soon? She rolled over on to her back and opened her eyes. The world around her was blurry. Reaching up she rubbed them and they swam back into focus. Since when had her bedroom had a cream marble roof and drapes all of a sudden? It was then in a moment of pure blonde theoretic that made her sit bolt upright and blurt out random questions. 

"Who? What? When? Where? How? Why?" She said hastily, all in one breath. 

"You are in the house of Elrond, my father," a melodic voice told her from beside her bed. Alice turned to see a very pretty woman. She had long, dark, hair, blue eyes and smooth pale skin. "We are very glad you have awoken at last. You have been asleep for close to two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Alice cried, incredulous. 

"That is correct," The woman replied. "By the bye, I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. One which the people in the world that you lived in would call Aunt." This comment caused Alice to look at Arwen.   
"Aunt?!" This just wasn't fair. Alice had imagined aunts to be middle aged, eccentric, wrinkly spinsters that treated you as their own and gave you nutty presents and unwanted advice on life. They aren't meant to be willowy, 6 foot, and more gorgeous than you are. Life was odd at the best of times. Sigh. 

"Of course," Arwen replied.   
"I'm sorry," She mumbled. "I imagined aunts to be... somewhat different."

"Yes I imagine they are different where you are my niece," Arwen said with a bemused expression on her face. 

"Alice!" Exclaimed a voice from the doorway, that she could only distinguish as Legolas's. "You have awoken!" 

"Legolas has barely left your side," Arwen explained, her eyes twinkling with glee. "He seems quite... devoted to you." 

Alice's eyes quickly narrowed. "I know what you're thinking. Don't think it." She couldn't help but notice the rising blush in Legolas's face. Why was he blushing?! What did he have to blush for?! 

"I am just glad that Legolas will not spend the eternal ages alone," She continued cheerfully. 

"Hang on," Alice said, determined to quell any notions of a non-existent romance between her and the elf prince. "Who said that I was Legolas's eternal age life partner?"

"By the words that have not yet been said," Arwen explained, still grinning. "Legolas seems particularly smitten." 

"I am not at all smitten Arwen," Legolas stated trying to clear his face of the blush that was there previously. "But we all knew how smitten you are with Estel." This time it was Arwen's turn to blush. 

"Who's Estel?" Alice inquired grinning. If Arwen was this easily teased then her existence in Rivendell was going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed. 

After Alice was lead away to be washed and dressed by elven maids, she learned that Lord Elrond requested her presence. She was lead down to another magnificent marble room where she was told to wait. Alice could just feel the nervousness bubbling up in the deep recesses of her stomach. Oh how she hated it. Suddenly a man appeared. He looked old and wise, yet young and vigilant at the same time. His hair was chestnut in colour and he was clothed in long robes. She suspected him to be Lord Elrond.   
"Ah Lindelë," He said. "My granddaughter." Alice instinctively curtsied, not knowing what else to do.  
"Greetings, Lord," She said. Elrond chuckled.   
"Arise, dear one," He commanded. "You need not kneel to the floor. It is not fitting for a lady of your status." Alice quietly obeyed and brought herself to her feet praying to all that was holy that she would not trip on the hem of her dress. 

"I'm sorry," She said ruefully. "I didn't know what I should have done." 

"You followed your customs of greeting someone important," Elrond said. "I admire your wisdom in one so young."

"Thank you," Alice answered. "I do try to have some common sense." Suddenly, someone entered the room; another man. He was tall and quite handsome and he bore much resemblance to Elrond and Arwen. But his eyes were something else. They were a deep grey-blue in colour and housed a great sadness. 

"Welcome home Elrohir my son," Elrond said calmly. "May I present to you Lindelë, your daughter?" The sadness in the man's eyes turned to pure amazement. 

"By Valar!" he exclaimed, his eyes becoming misty. "She bears much resemblance to Iluminel!" he stepped toward his daughter and embraced her. Alice awkwardly returned her father's hug. It seemed this morning was full of awkwardness for her. She had suddenly gained an aunt, a father and a grandfather all in the same morning. If she gained any more relatives between now and sunset, she swore she would lose all the little sanity that remained in her. Although one question nagged at the edge of her mind. Where was her mother? Had she met some nasty fate? Preferably not. When her father stopped embracing her he began to ask her many questions. Elrond stated he had some business to attend to, so Alice and Elrohir went for a walk around Rivendell. 

"Your presence relieves me of much of the worry I possessed daughter," Elrohir told her.

"I'm just glad to finally know who I really am," Alice said in return. "To finally know who one of my parents is," She turned toward her father. "Dad, I've got this question nagging me. Where's my mother?" She saw him pause.   
"Lindelë, your mother... perished," He explained. "Of a broken heart due to your parting. She was saddened to lose her only child. She experienced a special bond with you." Alice felt tears forming in her own eyes.   
"I wish I could have known her," Alice mourned. 

"You would have been great companions," Elrohir assured her. "But let us banish all thoughts of sadness. Tonight we shall feast for your return."

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed. 

"It is not cold," Elrohir protested, confused. 

"Cool is a word youths use in Higher earth meaning very good," Alice explained. 

"Interesting," He remarked. "Now, tell me. What is this I hear from my fair sister about you and Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood being smitten with each other?"

"What?!"

The feast was spectacular. Alice adjusted her exquisite jewelled head dress that she had been dressed in. The clothes that she had been clothed with were in her opinion, absolutely gorgeous. The dress was a very pale pink that looked silvery white when it caught the light. Her blonde hair was tied in the most wonderful hairstyle that she would never be able to duplicate in a million years. The elf maidens that fixed her hair were far more skilled than all of her hair dressers that she had had cut her hair put together although it took ages as the maids spent most of the time admiring Alice's locks. She cringed at the memory. It was only hair after all. The feast however, was spread out in front of her and looked so lavish. Never in her life had she seen so much wonderful things to eat. She wanted to try everything at once, but kept herself. She had self control. Soon Legolas sat next to her dressed in silver and green, Alice suspected this to be the colours of Mirkwood. He looked REALLY good in those colours. Her self control that she had had previously was swiftly drifting out the window whilst she was aware of Legolas sitting next to her. She wondered what was in that goblet that had been set in front of her. It smelt wonderful. She reached for it until Legolas's hand grabbed her arm.

"Do not touch it," Legolas warned. "Not until the feast has begun." Alice nodded, silently praying to all higher forces that existed he had not noticed that her breathing had quickened. All her acting skills had forced the blush down below her neck, so nothing to worry about there. It was just that annoying, hastened heart rate. Speaking of her heart, it was beating at the speed of a bullet train, much like the ones in France. 

__

Damn all hormones She thought viciously. _Just because he lay his hand – Ok, his wonderfully gorgeous SOFT hand... Stop it Alice... – I have to get all bothered about it!_ Alice plastered a wonderfully fake smile on her face, hoping Legolas wouldn't be able to tell it from her normal smile.   
"Sorry," she said. "Why can't I touch it before the feast starts?"

"That is the time when the wine is safe to consume," Legolas informed her. Elrond stood and said a few words in Elvish that Alice didn't understand, although she very much wanted to. That was the time which Alice believed the feast began, although she didn't touch the wine, with good reason. Also the fact that Legolas forbade her after seeing her on a sugar high and realising that drunk Alice/Lindelë would be much, much worse had a part to play in it also. At one point in the evening Alice met Galdor, a vigilant elf, and his daughter. She was also informed that Galdor had a son who was currently absent and that she would meet him later. Galdor's daughter had long, flaxen hair which was braided into what looked to be a long french plait, pale blue eyes, translucent skin and a pallid face. 

"You must be Lindelë," She said. "My name is Nimithil, daughter of Galdor. I have heard much about you."

"What?" Alice asked. "That I've lost my sanity?"  
Nimithil giggled. "You are not the only one. I believe that sanity is one bank on the left side of the rushing chasm of insanity. I believe I am on the right side, which means I am beyond insanity." This made Alice burst out laughing.   
"I know what you mean!" Alice exclaimed between laughter. "I, however am about to fall in the chasm of insanity. Or I'm already there. Depends on how you perceive me really."

"Yes," Nimithil said. "You are not insane." Alice looked at Nimithil and wondered briefly what this elf had been smoking to not think her even the slightest bit crazy.   
"Don't I even get to be odd?" Alice asked.   
"No," answered Nimithil. "I am odd. Being odd is good." 

"Right," Alice said sceptically. "Moving on."

"You have met Prince Legolas haven't you?" Was Nimithil's next question.   
"Yep," Alice replied. 

"You are lucky," Nimithil informed her enthusiastically. "Prince Legolas is a fine elf. Handsome too. I would give myself over to Valar to meet him. Maybe not. That would mean I would be dead." Alice looked at Legolas across the room who looked pretty uninhibited. Alcohol probably had a LOT to do with that. But Nimithil was correct, Legolas was quite hot. Perfect model of a guy. It was a wonder that he was still single. 

"Yeah Legolas is pretty gorgeous," Alice concurred. "My friends were all trying to steal his heart back in my former home."

"I would try to steal his heart," Nimithil remarked dreamily, looking in the same direction as Alice. "What about you Alice, have you tried?" 

"Huh?" Murmured Alice snapping out of her daydream. "Oh. No."

"You spent a month with Prince Legolas living under your roof and you made no attempt?" Nimithil spluttered. "Why?! I thought you were both already pledged in love. By the looks he is giving you."  
"What looks? And the reason is... well it was immoral at the time," Alice replied. "He was a guest at my house."

"Oh," Was the uninterested reply. "How does he act?"

"He's really sweet," Alice informed her. "A real gentleman." Their conversation was cut short when Elrohir delivered Legolas to where they were sitting.   
"Daughter," Elrohir addressed her. "I think it is time you learned to dance who better with Legolas?" Alice let a little sigh escape. Nimrithil smiled. It was the start of a new a brilliant friendship while Alice began a new period in her life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Phew! Chapter 11 was such a hard one to write. Long too. Notes: No Galdor isn't someone I made up. If you've read Fellowship of the Ring you'll know he was one of the elves that is mentioned only at the council of Elrond and is never mentioned again. Another thing is that Nimrithil means 'Pale moon' in Sindarin and is loosely based on my friend Melanie. Galdor seems to be her favourite character. I thought it appropriate to make a character based on her his daughter. The conversation about Alice's sanity was one that Melanie and I had one day. She's really odd, but really cool. I felt like being creative so I got out my Sindarin vocab page and started piecing words together, which is my favourite thing to do ha ha. Anyway. If you haven't already, I beg of you. Go read Bride Of Legolas' work. She is a total genius!! 


	12. What appears in teenage magazines should...

****

Author's Note:

Hey everyone. *sneezes* I'm sick. I've got the flu. Which sucks. I'm staying in bed tomorrow. But at least my head and ears don't hurt. But that's due to panadol which is beginning to wear off. Ow... there comes the pain... damnit. I hate it when it wears off. Anyway thank you SO much Brilaglar for all your lovely reviews ^^!! They were really sweet!! Anyway disclaimer: No LOTR isn't mine. I'm too poor to own it unfortunately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 12 – What only appears in teenage in magazines shouldn't appear to teenage eyes

Alice awoke the next morning suddenly having a brilliant plan. Alcohol induces hangovers. Legolas consumed a lot of alcohol the night previously. Legolas would have a hangover. Excellent. As Alice had kept away from the alcohol ("My body is a temple") she had avoided all inklings of a hangover. So being early in the morning she thought it would be a good time to awaken him. Unfortunately Alice seemed to forget that well known fact that Elves don't get sick therefore being unaffected by the after affects of alcohol. She found her way to Legolas's room quite easily and was about to run in making as much noise as it was possible. The resonance of a high G might do. She opened the door a crack to see if he was asleep. Unfortunately he wasn't asleep. He was alive and well and currently sitting up in his bed. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. Alice stood peeking through the doorway in utter fascination. And here she thought these beings only existed on computers or in Girlfriend, Dolly or Creme magazines. Legolas's upper torso... well, there was really only one word to describe it with. Hot. REALLY hot. With really nice muscle of course. And tanned to perfection. Phwoar that boy's upper body looked good. Then Alice suddenly had a thought she would have been rather better not thinking. What was under those covers??? She almost kicked herself for that thought. Now would be the perfect time to walk away. Suddenly something in Alice's blonde brain clicked into place and she shed her paralysis tip toeing away hoping that Legolas would hopefully not notice.   
"Alice?" She heard her name being called. That could be only one person. 

Legolas. 

Oh shit. 

Well it would be rude not to answer. 

"Um yeah?" She said as calmly as she could. She thanked all higher forces that may or may not exist for her acting, manipulative, lying-her-ass-off skills that kept back extreme amounts of blushing which would be visible as Alice, being very self conscious about her skin had covered it with sunscreen for years so her skin was deathly pale. 

"I have been meaning to apologise," He said, catching up with her trying to button his shirt at the same time. 

"What for?" Alice asked. She had no idea at all what he was apologising for, he hadn't done anything wrong. In her eyes anyway. 

"For the feast yester night," He explained. "I fear I may have pressed myself upon you without your consent due to the affects of the wine. I apologise because I know you are fragile towards it." 

"Leggo, you don't have to apologise," She replied. "You danced with me. Big deal." 

"Leggo?" Legolas exclaimed with a bemused expression upon his features. He had never heard his name abbreviated before. Alice couldn't help it this time. A blush fought its way to her face, much to her embarrassment suddenly for an unknown reason remembered him minus no clothing on . 

"Oh, just a nickname to seem friendliness that I use all the time," Alice babbled almost incoherently.   
"Shhh," Legolas told her. "You worry much about what people think. You do not have to. Everyone has high opinions of you just the way you are." Alice smiled. He had the sweetest soul. She fleetingly wondered if he was too good to be true. They stood in silence for awhile. 

"I'm going to go for a walk," Alice finally decided. "Do you want to come?" A smile lit the elf prince's face.   
"Yes, of course," He replied. Alice felt his hand slip around hers. "I would like to accompany you. If my lady would allow it." She smiled and clasped his hand in hers.

Legolas didn't know what made him hold her hand. But for some reason it felt right, so he ignored all implications it might cause. He was just glad to be in her company again as he hadn't been able to talk to her one on one since her arrival in Rivendell. They talked of the weather and he told Alice of his home, Mirkwood. She in turn told him of how much she was enjoying Rivendell. Legolas was slowing noticing how beautiful she was. Inside and out. Suddenly he was quite glad he had been sent on a quest to find her. After awhile, he could see Alice was tiring. 

"Let us sit and rest," Legolas suggested.   
"Good idea," They sat in a clearing beside a calm, blue pool. He watched as she breathed in and sighed contentedly. "I want to live here forever." 

He smiled. "You are yet to see Lothlorien. It is far more beautiful." 

"I can't believe I didn't want to come to this," She said. "Legolas, did you know my mother?" 

"Yes I was fortunate enough to come into her company," He replied. "She was one of my mother's greatest confidantes. I believe I was but a child when I met her first." 

"What was she like?" Legolas smiled sadly. He knew she'd be very curious about her mother. 

"She was... she was beautiful," Legolas informed her. "She was kind." He paused. "She greatly resembled you." 

"Thanks Legolas," Alice whispered, seeming to be greatly moved, as her eyes were misting over. "But I'm not kind nor beautiful. Sometimes I feel like the meanest person in the world. Like Murphy's law says 'Beauty is only skin deep but ugly goes right to the bone'. Sometimes I feel if ugliness is drilling right into my bones." She then let out a short laugh but as Legolas noted, there was no amusement in it. "Did that sound melodramatic or what? I'm boring you with my angst. Again." 

"Your angst does not bore me Lady," He replied. Legolas caught her gaze and held it as if to challenge her. Suddenly something snapped in his brain and he felt this... feeling. Something he'd never felt before. 

Love.

The world seemed to spin out of control. Unaware of his actions and hers, their lips met. 

Oh my god were the only words running through Alice's head at that particular point in time. She was aware of the fact that she was kissing Legolas. VERY aware, but somehow not. Ugh. The world was spinning very much out of control like a never ending roller coaster going round a circular loop simultaneously. Still she couldn't help of being aware of the fact that for once, kissing was enjoyable for once. Usually, having a guy's tongue down her throat made her want to expel the contents of her stomach. She wondered once again if she was losing her sanity once and for all. No, she didn't want to be involved with this guy as everyone was already trying to plan her marriage, but for once, she cared not about the world. Of course a part of her was wishing a hole would open and swallow her but most of her was actually enjoying it. Suddenly, the pessimistic part of her took over her actions and she broke it off.   
"Oh my god," She whispered putting her hands to her mouth. "Legolas I'm so sorry. Really, really sorry."

"Nay it is me who should be apologising," He replied. They stood in silence, staring at each other. 

"Right. Well," Alice tried to find words to say something. Silence in this situation was far from golden. "I'm going to... um... go. Yes I'm going to go now." 

"Alice I..."

Alice's smile was tight. "I'll see you later, ok?" Legolas nodded dumbly as Alice turned on her heel and walked out of there, as fast as her feet could carry her. Why oh why.... She had to find sugar. Fast. Sugar. Or Chocolate. Either would be preferable. Or caffeine. Caffeine was good too. In her mind overload she bumped into Nimithil and Arwen who were surprised to see her so worked up. 

"Lindelë! My niece!" Arwen exclaimed. "What troubles you so as to be in this state?"

"Nothing oh nothing at all!" Alice at this point had began to babble hysterically and pretty much incoherently. "He just kissed me. Yes, he kissed me. Legolas Greenleaf KISSED me."

"Calm down Lindelë!" Arwen said sternly. "Now what is this about your little encounter with the Prince of Mirkwood?" 

"Not that we did not know it would happen," Nimithil remarked wickedly. Alice took a deep breath in. She wasn't going to answer that comment. She stood there, struck speechless, until she felt hands making her sit down on the nearest bench. 

"Let us start from the beginning," Arwen said.   
"We were just WALKING," Alice said feeling another bout of hysteric babbling coming on. "And he held my hand, it was all rather sweet. Then we sat down to rest and it just happened. I don't know how it happened. I don't know why it happened. It just happened ok?" 

"Hush," Arwen soothed. "We knew not of Legolas's intentions. Although we thought he may feel more than cordial towards you." 

"Yes," Alice said, her voice tainted with sarcasm. "You dropped so many hints that I really couldn't miss it." 

"So how did it feel to be kissed by an elf prince?"

Alice smiled. "And you really thought I'd divulge that piece of information to you didn't you?" The elf maidens nodded. Oh dear. This was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Yes, yes, I know it was sappy. But it had to come sometime. I'm afraid this may be turning into a Mary Sue... I found out what they were today. I'll try to keep it away from that as much as possible. Oh what the HELL. I can do whatever I want with this story. It's MINE. It's STOPPING ME FROM LOSING MY SANITY (Well not exactly). It's really what I'd LIKE TO BE DOING RIGHT NOW. But not with my cold. Anyway, review. Have fun reviewing it. I'm off to bed. Night night. 


	13. A trip to Mirkwood, confessions and talk...

****

Author's note:

Hey guys! Back again and reading this very confusing thing about Sindarin that is very long and very boring which I'm going to read it later when I'm more awake and drinking Lem Sip which is a horrible cold curing concoction which needs like 4 teaspoons of sugar to taste somewhat nice. Right. I've got recommendations. Melanie my friend, has uploaded a story called Fathering woes. Give it a read. Me being her editor (ha ha) I've already read it. It's... interesting. Anyway a person's fanfics who you should REALLY read are Anon E. Mus's stories. She, like Bride of Legolas, are one of the true geniuses of LOTR fanfic writing. She's really awesome. I admire her work and know that I will never be able to compare. Seriously. She's THAT good. Anyway disclaimer: Legolas and all other LOTR characters do not belong to me.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 13

Alice of course had been tactfully avoiding Legolas. Her excuse? Spending lots and lots of time with Nimithil and her companions. Her plan? To smile sweetly at Legolas any time he appeared and pretend that nothing had happened. The fact that on the inside her heart and brain were waging war didn't count. But keeping company with those of her own gender made her gain the little sanity she still possessed. She was lying on her bed after one of those days where she was losing the keeping her sanity battle. One part of her wanted to let Legolas love her so she could enjoy the things love brought. Another part wanted to push Legolas off a cliff so she'd have one less thing to worry about. Another part of her just wanted to bawl her eyes out, go to a guidance counsellor and soothe herself listening to sappy Backstreet Boys songs, even though, and the author is sure you'll agree, BSB sucks. The part of her that was thinking of BSB songs got to a certain one which Alice had heard a rather funny parody of and that made her giggle helplessly. So it was then that Nimithil and her friend Carenmeril came in to find her in giggling fits and wondered what on earth had been slipped in her last meal.   
"Lindelë!" Nimithil cried. "Are you well?" 

Alice sobered up. "Oh yes thanks. I just remembered something very funny that's all." They looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh you wouldn't get it." The two elf maidens exchanged glances. 

"I do believe you have met Carenmeril," Nimithil said. 

"Yup, I have," Alice replied sitting up. "Hi by the way." 

"Lord Elrond requests an audience with you," Carenmeril told her.   
"Thanks," Alice grinned. "I'll see him now." She hopped off the bed and went down to see her grandfather. 

"Ah Lindelë, sit down." Elrond sighed, smiling. "How be it?"

"Um, great," Alice lied, deliberately leaving out the part of her head and her heart waging war.   
"Is that so?" Elrond asked. 

Alice tried the smile and nod tactic. "Just dandy,"

"Many have said you seem troubled," Elrond stated. "And that a certain elf prince is the cause."  
"Must be Rivendell gossip," Alice said all too innocently, hoping to fool him. "No elven princes trouble me at all. Love doesn't either. No I'm fine Grandfather, just peachy. Really peachy." Elrond raised an eyebrow.   
"Well. Your mother's kin have learnt of your return to Middle Earth," He said.   
"Are you suggesting I meet them?" Alice squeaked excitedly. Elrond nodded. Alice sprang out of her chair and hugged him quickly then stepped back and sat down again. "Oh, um, sorry... that shouldn't have happened." Elrond chuckled. 

"Would you like to dwell with your mother's kin?" He asked. 

"For a little while," Alice said truthfully. "Are they in Rivendell?"

"No child. They reside in Mirkwood."

"All good," Alice replied. "No worries at all."

So it was decided that Alice was to go to Mirkwood. Nimithil, Carenmeril and Arwen bade her goodbye and good luck even though she had reassured them it was only going to be temporary. A nervous feeling stuck to the bottom of her stomach, like she had forgotten something important. She hugged herself and then chided herself for being so silly. This was until Elrohir reminded her she was about to slip off her horse and that wasn't a good thing. Alice held on to the reins after that. Suddenly the sky clouded over, which promised rain. 

"Daughter," Elrohir said. "We must find shelter from the storm."

"Yeah, not a bad idea," Alice agreed. "Catching pneumonia would be lethal without penicillin. Oh by the way, can elves get sick?"

"Nay daughter," Elrohir replied. "Not often do the elven-kin fall sick." They found shelter from the storm in a tree canopy where Alice helped her father set up a tent. This was the first time she had been camping under the stars since Year 8. Funnily enough it was a pleasant experience this time as the tent didn't get completely soaked, no ghosts from the stories she had been told about the area to come and take off your jaw in the night and no roaring river torrent that made it impossible to sleep. Her beautifully woven cloak made a wonderful blanket and she slept soundly until the sun rose. At dawn they began riding again, but it was two whole days until they reached Mirkwood. Alice's entry into Mirkwood wasn't pleasant. There was something there, something evil that made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck which wasn't a good sign. Alice being Alice decided if she ignored it maybe it would go away. They were greeted by a boy elf in a hooded cloak.   
"Greetings Master elf," Elrohir said. She could see that struck a nerve in the elf. Small hands reached up and pulled the hood back to reveal a very beautiful elf with hair that Alice instantly envied. It was shoulder length, straight, and looked like silk threads of gold. Her eyes were a chilling blue that would send shivers down anyone's spine. 

"My lord Elrohir, my lady Lindelë," She said coolly as her eyes showed shards of ice. "My prince has learned of your coming. He requests an audience with my lady Lindelë." She turned to Elrohir. "His highness, King Thranduil, in turn requests an audience with my lord Elrohir." Something suddenly clicked in Alice's brain. Thranduil! Now why did that name sound SO familiar? Someone lead Elrohir off to see King Thranduil, and the elf maiden lead her off to see the elf prince. The houses of Mirkwood, Alice noticed, where basically huge elaborate tree huts. But that was good. Alice had always enjoyed playing in her tree hut back in her former home. The elf lead her to the most elaborate tree hut.   
"This is the house of Thranduil," The elf maiden told her. "My prince is waiting for you inside." Alice was lead through many beautiful halls to an elaborate door, with strange lettering on the front. The elf maiden opened the door to reveal... Legolas. Alice turned toward the elf maiden.   
"So where's this elf prince guy?" She asked, hoping to all high heavens that it wasn't Legolas and ignoring that intuitive feeling that it was.

"He is right before you," Legolas replied, with a silly grin on his face. Alice wanted to give him a black eye. "You may leave now, Elwaeglos." The elf maiden nodded and left. 

"You're the elf prince of Mirkwood?!" Alice spluttered.   
"I believe I did tell you," Legolas said cheerfully. "Did you forget?" Alice felt anger bubbling up within her for absolutely no reason. She breathed deeply trying to keep it at bay. For Alice, keeping anger at bay wasn't easy. Her anger, once it had gone beyond boiling point made her fly into a rage of yelling and cursing that was better not seen in polite society. Polite society happened to be Legolas's room, so Alice was pretending everything was just dandy.   
"Yeah, obviously," Alice muttered. Legolas's face suddenly fell.   
"You are angry with me," He stated. She glared at him.   
"Yes if you must know," Alice snapped. Suddenly all the anger flood gates broke down. "How dare you have the right to kiss me, bound off to Mirkwood, embarrass me in front of your sister and sit me in this room and pretend nothing has happened, saying that you're the elf prince of Mirkwood, sorry you must have forgotten!" 

"Im annan an le na meleth nin," He murmured softly. "Have you quite finished?" Alice sighed.   
"I'm sorry," She said ruefully. "I'm... a confused being." She smiled. "What did you say before? It sounded sad." 

Legolas blinked away tears. "Nothing of importance, bain nîn. Please do not concern yourself."

"Legolas... um can we talk, please?" Alice mumbled shyly, sitting down on the elaborate four poster bed hugging her knees. Legolas sat down next to her, directing his electric blue eyes into hers.   
"What is it that you want to voice?" He wanted to know.   
"YoukissingmebecauseI'mconfusedaboutitandIdon'tknowifitwasajokeorforrealandcanyoutellmejustsothatIknowwhereIstand?" Alice blurted out. Legolas smiled and caressed her cheek. 

"I was not a joke bain nîn," He told her. Damn. She should have known that Legolas, being the gentleman he is, would never play a joke on a lady. 

"So, you like me then," She said hoarsely, truth dawning upon her. "In that way." Legolas chucked, knowing what she meant. He pulled her into an embrace. 

"I like you not anymore, but I love you more than words can express." And with that, Legolas kissed Alice once more.

The chapter could be ended there, but not without the great feast of Thranduil to welcome one of Elrohir, Elrond's son, and his daughter. King Thranduil in his glory was sitting at the head of the table. And by a certain twist of fate she was sitting between Queen Anarrîs and Princess Calenawar. 

"Hello Lady Lindelë," Queen Anarrîs said. "I have heard much about you. My son speaks of nothing else."

"I'm flattered ma'am," Alice replied, trying to stop blushing remembering the event from earlier.   
"Please, you may call Anarrîs," She said gracefully. "I feel as if I know you from the extent of which my son talks about you." 

"Legolas obviously needs to get out more," Alice mumbled. "For I am nothing special."

"Is that so?" Anarrîs inquired. "For that is not what I hear. I hear you used to live in Higher Earth and that you are a very accomplished musician. And that you are very beautiful. Legolas was not wrong."

"Thank you Anarrîs," Alice replied. 

"I do not believe you have met my youngest child, Calenawar," She said.   
"No I haven't," Alice turned to the girl on her right. "Hey there."

"Greetings Lindelë, holder of my brother's heart," Calenawar said slyly. Alice suddenly couldn't hold it back. Redness flooded her face in full force. 

"I..I.. um.. how did you know?" She stuttered.

"I know my brother too well," Calenawar replied, just as slyly. "And now I am proven that you are the holder of my brother's heart by the blush on your formally pale cheek." 

No point in denying it now, Alice She thought. 

"I must ask," Calenawar began. "Do you love my brother in return?"

"Calenawar!" Her mother admonished. "Do not ask such questions of our guest!" 

"Oh it's ok," babbled the now very embarrassed and very red Alice. 

"I am sorry Lindelë, I felt it necessary for me to know if you loved my brother in return," She said apologetically. "I do not want my brother to get hurt."  
"I do love him Calenawar," Alice replied then whispered to herself, looking across the room at Legolas. "Oh do I love him." And so hereforth began Alice's time dwelling in Mirkwood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well. You're all going to hurt me now aren't you? That was a bit too sappy methinks. Oh well. That needed to go there sometime. I was originally going to call Elwaeglos Dolenadeliheledh because Courtney wanted her character (who is Elwaeglos) to be called something that meant "Hiding behind the glass" so that's what Dolenadeliheledh means. "Hiding behind the glass" is her quote you see. But we decided it was a bit of a mouthful so we called her Elwaeglos instead which means "blue icicle". Anyway I had a go at penning Sindarin this time. Of course, the grammer's probably wrong, but I'm going to read up on that, I've got a whole texts worth to read about how to structure Sindarin sentences. But here's what everything means.

Im annan an le na meleth nin – I long for you to love me

Bain nîn – Fair one

Anarrîs – Earth Queen

Calenawar – Green Wood (I couldn't think of any thing better. I will and rename her later) 

Carenmeril – Red Rose

Elwaeglos – Blue Icicle

Anyway, I just want to say another thing before I go. BOL (Bride of Legolas), if you're reading this, you are a very cruel person. You haven't updated your story for a week! Can't you see you're killing innocent people out there who are dying because they don't know what happens next? Like ME? I beg of you. Stop procrastinating and being cruel and post the next chapter to BCWYWF Part 2 because I love your story so much that I have to know what happens to Rhiannon, Legolas, Turlin, that guy who Lasbelin's in love with (I can't spell his name for the life of me sorry), adorable little Will and if Fred being the hilariously funny omnipotent that he is, helps out. Oh yeah one question I've been dying to ask about Rhiannon. Is she pregnant by any chance?? Right. I'm going to stop now as you all probably think I am crazy. I will post more as soon as I can. Next week's going to be chaos, so I might not be able to post much, but I'll try just for you all. I have to dash. Toodles!!


	14. More feats and unpleasent surprises

****

Author's note:

__

Hey all... Ow. My stomach has just tightened up and is feeling very uncomfortable. I saw Spiderman yesterday, it rocks, but not anywhere near as much as LOTR does. Which reminds me. If you want to be truly pedantic it's approximately 6 months, 10 days, 13 hours and 15 minutes until The Two Towers is released in movie theatres. And it's 6 hours, 10 days, 7 hours and 15 minutes until the Australasian premiere or World premiere I can't remember which. Which means it's only 6 months, 9 days, 13 hours and 15 minutes until Wellington is dubbed Middle Earth again. This year I'm going to get a camera and take photos of all the Middle Earth signs around and about. And try to get tickets to the premiere from Steph of course, so I can meet Orlando Bloom. Because Orlando Bloom played Legolas and he's gracing the walls of my bedroom so you know, he's just a god. Anyway, disclaimer: No I don't own Legolas, Thranduil, Sindarin or LOTR or the song Flagpole Sitter and Harvey Danger (thank god) but I own everything else in this fanfic.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 14

For some reason unknown to her, Alice was dancing down the halls of the Elven King and singing Nat King Cole's 'L-O-V-E' and getting very strange looks from passing servants, but she didn't care. Sure she was singing a song that was originally written in the thirties for a tenor/baritone, and doing a rendition of a dance she'd learnt when she was nine, but hey her life her rules right? She was doing a turn in the air that she'd been trying to perfect for years. She landed on her feet and grinned. Woo! She'd finally got it after 7 years of practice! Her happiness only lasted for all of about thirty seconds however, when she lost her balance and fell into Legolas, nearly knocking him over. 

"Opps," Alice said. "Sorry Legolas."

"You seem to be in wonderful humour this morning," Legolas remarked.   
"Why of course," Alice cried. "Le ciel est bleu et le soleil brille!" Legolas looked confused before he realised Alice was speaking French. 

"The world seems to be working perfectly then," He said, smiling.   
"Why of course," Alice replied. "I'm in it! Ha ha! And I'm on a high. It'll slowly wear off, don't worry..." Legolas chuckled. "Anyway where are you off to?"

"I am heading toward the practice courts," Alice looked confused. "Archery. Care to join me?" Alice's eyes lit up. 

"Yeah!"

The fact that Alice hadn't laid a finger on a bow since Year 9 camp at Kaiteriteri didn't seem to matter. Archery to her was a form of entertainment.   
"Do you know how to wield a bow?" He asked. 

"Of course I do," She scoffed picking one up. "If I remember correctly... You hold the arrow with your non-writing hand to guide it... Hold the string thing with that hand to pull the arrow, and you put the arrow thing between your forefinger and your thumb and release." She released the arrow and it hit the edge of the bulls' eye. Legolas's eyebrows rose.   
"Very good," He approved.   
"Fluke," Alice replied. "Let's see if I can repeat it." The second arrow hit not far from the first, this time in the middle of the bulls' eye. Legolas's eyebrows rose even more.

"You tell me it has been two years since you put a hand to a bowstring bain nîn," He stated. Alice nodded. "You must have done many hours to have this much skill."

"Um, actually..." Alice replied sheepishly. "It was all of about twenty minutes... it's a total fluke of nature. I'm sure it'll pass. Can I see you have a go now?" Legolas smiled, taking the bow from her small hands. Alice watched as 4 simultaneous arrows made a tight quadrangle round the bulls' eye. She forced the urge to pout and glare at him irritably as she knew it was pointless. He'd probably trained for hours on end and she'd only done twenty minutes maximum. Of course, her head was threatening to turn into one big aching pain, as she'd actually been foolish enough to try and follow all his quick, light and graceful movements. Oh man. Why did she not steal Carry's painkillers before she left? Unfortunately the most ironic song came into her head, as they do, at that time along the lines of 'I'm not sick but I'm not well, and I'm so hot, cos I'm in hell. I'm not sick but I'm not well, and it's a sin to live so well' that she had heard on Channel Z once. She recalled the song to be Flagpole Sitter by Harvey Danger and genuinely thought at the time that the person who wrote it was on every single illegal substance from here to Mexico. Suddenly, she managed to comprehend what Legolas had done and clapped courteously. Legolas bowed. 

"You win," Alice conceded. "I will never compare." 

"You have had many less hours practice," Legolas pointed out. "I would not expect you to have my skill."

"Yeah still..." Alice trailed off. "Don't mind me. I'm just a perfectionist." A frown crossed her face remembering the many mad hours she'd spent striving for perfection. 

"Would you like to try once more?" He asked. Alice sighed and reached for the bow and arrows. She shot again and the arrow fell to the far left of the target.

"Ha!" She cried. "I was RIGHT. Told you it was a fluke."

"I am sure you shall improve," Legolas replied smiling. "If you keep under my tutelage of course." This sent many sub textual messages to Alice's brain that most likely did not exist. "You need not work on your technique, just your aim." The sub text just got too much. Alice burst into giggles. 

"I'm sorry," She gasped. 

"May I ask what is so funny?" Legolas asked bemusedly and saw Alice's face go a fluorescent shade of red. 

"Never mind," Alice mumbled. "It was just the way you worded that sentence." Confused looks came her way. "Oh, it may imply unintended meaning."

"What unintended meaning may that be?" 

Alice took a deep breath in. "Just... um... er... something really not nice." 

Legolas nodded. "Ah." 

Another evening and another feast in Mirkwood were ahead. This time Alice was clothed in an elaborate emerald green gown made of a material which looked exactly like velvet but felt as light as silk, and trimmed with silver, and as she noticed, much like the elves around her. She was seated next to Legolas tonight which she knew was on purpose. Not that she minded of course. But presently she was rather confused about the boy who, like most, was sending her mixed messages. Much to her utter discomfort. Sure he had kissed her. Twice. Yes that changed things just a tad, putting it mildly. But since then he hadn't bothered to since. Ugh. Why couldn't romance just for once be like those in Mills and Boon novels or Mary Sue stories? Romance was all easy and plain as the nose on ones face in that non-existent little word. Easy and plain things were good. It was easy for a blonde like her to understand. Right now however, she was ready to tear out her blonde hair as the people who had been trying to turn her hair into something magnificent had failed in her eyes. All Alice wanted to do right now was get a large floppy hat and hide under it. She wondered why everyone was sending her looks of admiration. Her hair was awful. At one point in the evening when everyone had begun dancing Calenawar sat next to her.   
"Why are you not dancing?" She demanded. "Plenty are asking who you may be."   
"I hate this sort of dancing," Alice replied. "Can't do it, too evil. Dancing back in Higher Earth was far less complicated."

"Then why not dance with Legolas?" She wanted to know. Alice jerked her thumb toward Legolas who was dancing with another elf maiden who, if she was in the 21st century, would be the next Elle McPherson.   
"He does not like Elwaeglos. She only requires him to dance with her at all social functions," Calenawar told her. "Come. I must have you dance. I would not fulfil my duty otherwise." And before Alice could protest Calenawar took her by the arm into the throng of people. 

"Hello sister," Legolas said calmly. "Greetings Lady Lindelë." Alice wanted to scream at him for calling her that. "May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

"Um..." Alice began to protest.

"Of course," Calenawar said. "She has been awaiting your request all night." Alice glared at Calenawar who just winked infuriatingly at her. Alice gritted her teeth as Legolas took her hands and led her on to the ballroom floor.   
"I don't know this dance," She protested.

"Follow my lead," Legolas whispered.

"You know I'm not the most co-ordinated person in the world!" She hissed back. "How am I going to follow your lead without paralysing you?"

He chuckled. "You will learn Alice," To her surprise the dance wasn't too bad. Legolas pretended not to notice when she trampled his toes and no one else seemed to, so in Alice's words it was "All good". 

That night she also met her grandparents. Let's just say Alice was surprised. Ok, so that's putting it mildly, but bear in mind Alice had imagined the stereotype grandma and grandpa, grey haired, practically eighty and telling you old rugby stories or baking you cookies and telling you how you were too thin and not taking care of yourself properly. When you have held on to this for years then seeing someone who looks to be about thirty five who sits next to you and introduces herself as your grandmother, it seems perfectly natural to face fault and practically fall of your chair. Her grandmother's reaction was a mere chuckle.   
"I see you have inherited your mother's manner in which to deal with matters of importance," She said with mirth twinkling in her eyes. Alice thought that this woman should be walking down the catwalk. Her hair was basically liquefied gold, like most elves Alice had noticed. And, not surprisingly, her name was Mallengiel.

"I-I-I t-think so," Alice stammered stupidly. 

"You need not be afraid of me Lindelë," Mallengiel reassured her. 

"I'm not afraid of you," Alice babbled. "I was just surprised to meet you that's all."

Mallengiel smiled. "I see you and our Elven Prince are quite friendly." Alice forced all traces of blushing down her neckline. She once again attempted the smile and nod tactic, the expert technique of Public Relation agencies everywhere.   
"Hmmm yes I know him," Alice lied off-handily and naturally so Mallengiel wouldn't suspect a thing. But Mallengiel being about 3500 years old had seen the world and was wiser than most humans Alice was used to non maliciously lying her ass off to (Alice was planning to go into Public Relations after her transfer to Middle Earth). 

"How so?" Mallengiel wanted to know grinning wickedly. "Child, I know many things you are not aware that I know. Legolas's reception of you is one he has made to no other and I have been in his acquaintance since he was an elf-child." Alice's blush crept up her neck. "Are you pledged in love?"

"Um.. well..." Alice stammered. "Sort of..."

"You need not tell untruths child," She soothed. "Be best to remember loving royalty is not the best profession." A misty look glazed Mallengiel's eyes for a split second before she masked it with a charming smile. "So what is the elven prince's character away from the hordes?" The wicked smile returned to Mallengiel's face. Alice was about to fill her in on the gory details when there was a crash outside. A short, scrawny brunette stood up and brushed off her figure stubbornly. Alice's eyes bulged out of her head.   
"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed. "Is that Devon Stewart?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Well, another cliff hanger. I just HAD to slot Devon in there. It was too hard to resist. She was part of the stealing-my-flute incident earlier this year. It wasn't the fact that the flute costs $2000 bucks all up, but it was the fact that she was being nice as pie to my face and pretending to be all friendly and charming while she was going behind my back and stealing my flute then hiding it in a fire hydrant for the night while I didn't get a wink of sleep because that flute is my life basically. It's one of the two most important things I own, the other being my favourite grandma (who died 2 years ago)'s ring. And then surprise, surprise she handed it back to me the next day. I thought the culprit had returned it. So today when we did this stealing survey (because lots of other people's stuff has gone missing) I said I'd had something stolen over 30 bucks and Devon knew it was my flute so she came up to me and went "How dare you say your flute was stolen!! It wasn't stolen Aimee, get over it. I put it in the fire hyderant for a prank." So naturally I asked why. And she said "Because you're YOU." And I was like "Well I can't help it. You have issues with it, deal with it." So in order to get this all off my chest, she's going to be a future evil character in my story, because of her malicious evil-ness, and this is sort of my way of getting her back without getting in trouble. 

Anyway notes time.

Mallengiel = Gold star. Lame I know. I'll work on it. Well that's it from me. Toodles!!


	15. Battling

****

Author's note:

Hello there peoples! Here's the fifteenth chapter!! YAY! This is good. 15 chapters. Yay!! Anyway, I don't have chamber music anymore. WOOOOOOOOO!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or LOTR, but I would if I killed New Line cinema and stole all the rights. But then I'd be jailed, so that can't be good. I give you chapter fifteen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 15 – Battling.

After getting over the serious shock of seeing her arch nemesis in Middle Earth Alice was more than ready to demand why she was here until Elwaeglos got to her first.   
"Sister!" Elwaeglos yelled, less than impressed. "What on Middle Earth are you doing?"

"Nice to see you too Elwaeglos," Devon drawled. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Alice Bailey."

"Hi," Alice droned, a little more than a teensy bit peeved. 

"What are you doing here?" She snickered. "I thought mere mortals couldn't cross the borders."

"I'm an elf," Alice   
"Suuure," She sneered. "And I'm Britney Spears." 

"She speaks the truth Nwalya," Legolas said from behind her.   
"Why hello Legolas," Devon said in a flirty voice, one that made Alice want to empty the contents of her stomach. Preferably on to Devon's head. 

"What business have you got Nwalya?" Legolas wanted to know. "What ever it seems to be, it is probably trouble." Devon took the famous innocent approach that Alice had seen the smarmy brat use on a number of occasions. 

"I'm not causing trouble!" She said all too innocently, immediately making Alice suspicious. "You should get to know me better Legolas. Maybe I can get to know you better too." She sidled up to him while he tried to push her away. 

"Mother would like to see you Nwalya," Elwaeglos said urgently. "You do not want to keep her waiting."

"What about-"

"He may wait." Elwaeglos left with Devon in tow. Alice turned toward Legolas the minute they were out of earshot. They sat down on the nearest seat. 

"Details please?" Alice wanted to know far from peeved.

"She is part of my father's court," Legolas told her with about as much enthusiasm as a dead fish. "Unfortunately she seems to think I have hidden affections for her. How may you have the unfortunate pleasure of knowing Nwalya?"   
"In my class," Alice explained. "Smarmy brat. Tried to nick half my stuff with her bosom buddy sidekicks. And the thing that grieves me the most is that I was actually nice to her without vomiting. She's such a suck up." 

"I console with you bain nîn," Legolas replied. 

"Burning question," Alice began. "Do you have a hidden crush on her?"

"Nay Alice," He replied and Alice saw unfeigned truth burning in his eyes. "She once held my heart, but that was before I saw her true intentions for me,"   
"And those were..." She trailed off.   
"She tossed me aside after she found my cousin more appealing," He explained. 

"I shouldn't have asked," Alice whispered, suddenly ashamed of herself. Guilt formed tears in her eyes that she tried to hold back.   
"All will be well bain nîn," He whispered softly caressing her cheek and wiping all tears that threatened to fall down her cheek and make her lose face. "Do not cry." Alice smiled letting out a small laugh. Legolas pulled her closer and kissed her. All anger that had bubbled up within her over the Devon shock suddenly disappeared. She kissed him in return. Alice could feel Devon's eyes on her and the Elven prince and for some reason, she didn't care.

Legolas escorted Alice back to her room that night and sat by her bed and soothed her into sleep. Fortunately, to the eternal happiness of readers everywhere (Unfortunately to the eternal disappointment of SICK MINDED readers everywhere) he did NOT (the author highlights NOT in fluorescent pink highlighter) climb into her bed so they could have a "good time". Legolas watched as Alice surfed through dreams, seeming to be a lot happier this time as he saw. It was late when he left. To his unfortunate pleasure he had to meet Devon toddling up the stairs in the manner of a five-year-old human being, not a god-knows-how-many-years-old elf as only Devon herself can do. 

"Why hellooo Legolas," She cooed, once again sidling up to him.   
"Nwalya, I request you to leave me be," He stated, uninterested.   
"What?" Devon asked, seeming surprised that Legolas didn't want to pick her up in his arms and carry her away.   
"Your departure would be much appreciated," He repeated, hoping she'd get the point. 

"Yes I suppose you have Alice now," She whimpered in a sultry manner, rather pathetically, one might add. "Which grieves my heart. What do you SEE in her anyway? She's Alice for god's sake!" 

"Alice is much blessed with talent, compassion and beauty," Legolas said dryly. "Things that you seem to be without." 

"You don't have a very good idea of what talent, compassion and beauty are do you Legolas?" Devon sneered.   
"Then pray tell me what talent, compassion and beauty are Nwalya," Legolas retorted. He saw her pause, obviously thrown by what he had just said.   
"Not Alice," She hissed. Devon turned to leave.   
"On the contrary Nwalya," Legolas replied. "Cause any more harm to my methiril nîn than you already have done and I shall personally see to it that you are banned from this court."   
"Oh I'm so scared," She drawled sarcastically. "Whatcha gonna do? Shoot me with your arrows?"   
Legolas's face twisted into a knowing expression. "You dance a fine line of being banned from my father's court as it is Nwalya. I would care to remember that. Being the Prince of Mirkwood it is my duty to rid the court of people unworthy of the royal family's company."

"So I'm unworthy of your company?" Devon wanted to know.   
"If you continue to be disruptive and disrespectful then yes," Legolas answered looking into Devon's own eyes, which were mostly blue although with neon green around the pupil making them look decidedly polluted, sending her the coldest glare she would ever witness. "From what Alice tells me, you disrupted her education." 

"Look Leggy, stop sticking up for Alice," Devon warned. "She doesn't deserve it and she's not all that like she and the world thinks she is."   
"And you are not "all that" either Nwalya," Legolas replied. "Now may you depart and leave myself and my methiril nîn to ourselves." 

"Not if I have anything to do about it," She muttered under her breath as she stalked away.

Alice awoke the next morning in her room in the halls of the Elven-king with sunlight streaming across her face. She didn't want to open her eyes as a soft breeze which smelt like burning Manaka wood (which smells absolutely divine) and she wanted to stay asleep for the rest of eternity. This was until there was a shrill shriek, which, with enhanced hearing, made her ears ring. She arose from her bed and took a beautifully made white almost silver dressing gown of material which resembled silk and trimmed with a sort of mantilla lace except twice as exquisite. Beads of light glided over the dressing gown in the morning sun making it look more silver. Getting away from sappy similes, Alice decided to investigate the shriek she'd heard moments before. Elwaeglos came up to her and gripped her shoulders hard.   
"Lindelë!" She cried. "My sister! She has gone!" 

"Hmm?" Alice mumbled, attempting to process information.   
"Nwalya!" Elwaeglos reminded her.   
"Really?" Alice responded, only slightly surprised.

"Are you not worried?" Elwaeglos demanded.

"Elwaeglos, please forgive me," Alice replied. "But this is your sister we're talking about. I bet you it's some attention seeking stunt to try and make Legolas fall in love with her. I know Nwalya, if she doesn't return in the next couple of hours then we go out and we look for her. Agreed?"  
Elwaeglos released the grip on her shoulders. "I suppose you are right. She was not in her bed this morning, that is why I panicked." Legolas met them in the hall all of about thirty seconds later. 

"Good morning ladies," He said in a sing song voice, not noticing his shirt was undone. "I trust you are well." Alice and Elwaeglos shared a look and burst into giggles. It was simply the expression on his face that did it, which a huge silly grin not noticing the fact that there was anything wrong. 

"Uh Legolas..." Alice began.   
"Yes bain nîn?" He regarded her with the same stupid expression.

"Your shirt... it's um... ahem, undone." Alice finished.   
"Much appreciated," Legolas replied doing his shirt up.

"My presence must be withdrawn from you both," Elwaeglos remarked with a sly grin. "Love waits for no one." As Elwaeglos floated down the halls Alice turned to Legolas.  
"And you are in a good mood because..." Alice supplied.   
"Middle Earth is becoming a wonderful place," Legolas answered gleefully. "No orcs and no Nwalya."

"I know!" Alice agreed. "Bliss! Hey, how about a guided celebratory tour?"

"Anything to please you bain nîn," He grinned happily.

"But one thing first..."

"Yes bain nîn?"

"Can I get dressed?"

They walked the paths of Mirkwood chatting readily. Legolas pointed out things of interest such as Long Lake Esgaroth and the Lonely Mountain in the distance. Middle Earth reminded Alice of the South Island, what it might have been thousands of years before. They walked and played along the Forest River which ran down from the Grey Mountains as well, which left them both in high spirits. At the end of the day when the sun was beginning to set, they stopped at a tree. 

"I challenge you to climb this tree quicker than I can," Alice proposed.   
"You have expertise in rock climbing," Legolas pointed out. "And you are a maiden. It would be a disadvantageous match."

"You're just scared," Alice teased. 

"Nay, I am not scared," Legolas replied.   
"Then stop whining and start climbing," Alice commanded gesturing to the tree. They both gripped the tree and began climbing until they were aloft among the branches. Evening sunlight was filtering through the branches as they viewed Mirkwood from above.   
"What are your thoughts on Mirkwood?" Legolas asked. 

"It's gorgeous," Alice sighed looking up at the sunset. "I could stay here until the end of eternity. Except... I feel a shadow, a darkness."

"Mirkwood was shadowed by evil in earlier centuries," Legolas explained. "When I was younger, it was called Greenwood the Great and one of the most prominent Elven colonies in Middle Earth." 

"Why was it shadowed by evil Legolas?" Alice wanted to know. 

His face shadowed. "It was the work of the Dark Lord Sauron." He then went on to tell of the forging of the one ring. 

"Sounds interesting," Alice said, genuinely interested. Gory history interested her. Maybe she could ask Elrond when she returned home. Suddenly, as everything seemed peaceful, there was a frightened cry. 

"Yrchs!" Legolas exclaimed hopping down from the tree grabbing an arrow from his quiver and bending his bow. Alice suddenly saw why. 

"What the hell?!" Alice demanded following suit. "What are those things?"

"Orcs is the closest word to common tongue," Legolas replied. "Servants of Sauron," There was another cry. This time from a girl, who sounded like Devon. Alice could see her scrawny, skinny, little body go limp. 

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed running toward the Orcs. She remembered what her father had said upon giving her the sword and sword hilt. 

"Use it if you feel you are threatened."

Well, now she felt threatened. Of course she didn't know how to use a swing a sword, but she would have a go. She gripped the sword hilt and tugged on it with all her might drawing the long sword. It didn't feel heavy in the scabbard, but boy was it heavy in her hands. Swinging it nearly made her topple over. An Orc ran toward her and she plunged the blade into him, missing narrowly. She stumbled and picked herself up quickly and rammed the sword straight at the Orc. It fell to the ground and Alice felt like expelling the contents of her stomach. She saw an arrow being aimed at her and she dodged, the arrow scraping her leg. Only she didn't notice the pain, due to the nauseous feeling in her stomach. She glanced over to Devon who was lying flat against a tree. She was still breathing of course, but looked to have passed out. Alice seriously considered leaving her there but she decided it wouldn't be moral. Of course Devon was a skinny, self opinionated, spoiled, malicious, scrawny brat, but no one deserved a death by those horrible creatures. She had two options. To leave Devon there and face guilt for the rest of eternity or save her and be claimed as a hero with Devon having to worship her day in and day out. Alice raced in choosing the first option. Well, it would be nice having Devon in her debt for the rest of her life. It might change her. 

"DEVON!" She yelled, over the clatter of swords, daggers and shields coming toward her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Dum da dum dum... another cliff hanger. Well. This will be up when ff.net comes back up so I can upload stuff again. Hopefully by then two chapters will be up for your perusal. My busy time is over and I'll have a lot more time on my hands! So I'll be able to pen a LOT more. Anyway I better be off, a family gathering of my parents and my 21 year old brother and his girlfriend are present. Toodles!

  



	16. Leaving Mirkwood

****

Author's note:

__

Hey guys! It's another forlorn Monday night and it couldn't be worse. It's WET and it's HORRIBLE and it's FREEZING. And my so-called FRIENDS are being mean and spiteful just because I got all the attention of this cute guy from youth group. APPARENTLY I don't deserve it because I'm UGLY and I'm such a FREAK. I think Courtney's jealous. I think she has a crush on this certain guy. Oh well. Disclaimer: Oh you KNOW this. I don't own Legolas or LOTR and never will. Oh yeah by the way- You probably don't know this (cos I haven't made it too clear) but this story is set just as Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Aragorn are in their little journey over Middle Earth to Rivendell, so there's going to be serious plot playing. And no, I'm not going to give the Fellowship a tenth wheel. That would be cheesy and besides, it's so been done. I give you chapter 16.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 16 - Leaving Mirkwood.

Alice's own screaming seemed far away to her as she half dragged her heavy sword along the ground swiping at Orcs when she needed to in order to stop them from claiming Devon. It became her purpose in this battle. She hardly noticed Legolas gallantly parading in gloriously armed with a bow and arrow. She also hardly noticed when other elves came to assist. The Orcs seemed to have one purpose – caving in on Devon. Alice dragged heavy legs as fast as she could along the bumpy ground. Devon's body lay against a tree, pallid and lifeless, her head lying limp to one side. Devon was sporting an arrow wound, and bleeding heavily. Orcs fell left right and centre due to recouped forces of good and Alice managed to find her way to Devon virtually unscathed. She furiously scrambled for pulse points on Devon's neck and couldn't find any sign of life. Alice leaned against the tree gasping for breath, hardly noticing Devon had been borne away by the Orcs that had not perished at the tip of Elven arrows. It was sometime later that Legolas found her, still leaning against the tree. Alice noticed, in her groggy state, that his first action was a large, rather suffocating embrace that made her feel quite nauseous again. 

"Do not ever concern me like that again!" He scolded. "You almost got yourself killed!" 

"I was trying to save her," Alice whined. "She needed help Legolas. I couldn't just LEAVE her there. Do you think I want to be guilty for the rest of my life? No. I'm too nice."

"When you next choose to put others before where yourself, advise me prior, so I may help you," Legolas told her. Alice giggled. 

"Ok." She replied. 

"Are you able to find your feet?" He wanted to know. She tried to force herself off the ground but found there to be a sudden, roaring pain spanning from her right hip down to her knee. 

"Yes.. um... Shit! No!" She complained. "Ow..." Legolas looked down to see traces of blood seeping through her dress. 

"You are in no fit state to walk," Legolas proclaimed. 

"Ok... Then you tell me how we're meant to get back home," Alice sniffled. As an answer Legolas picked her up and carried her down the stony path back to the halls of the Elven King. 

"Ow!" Alice yelped at her wound, now stinging due to Elvish healing liquid. 

"If you were not so foolish you would not be here," Elwaeglos snapped. 

"I was trying to save your sister!" Alice spluttered.

"But you did not save her, did you Lindelë?" Elwaeglos taunted. "No she got taken by the Orcs. You possess no bravery, only folly and weakness." 

"Elwaeglos, may I point out that Lady Lindelë slew 24 Orcs?" Legolas informed them. 

"Twenty four?!" Elwaeglos and Alice exclaimed in unison. 

"Twenty four heads were counted to have wounds from swords," Elrohir, who had arrived shortly after Alice had got to the healing chamber, explained. "We only carried a quiver and a bow. My daughter was the only one present carrying a sword." Alice couldn't help but grin self satisfied-ly. Stupid Elwaeglos. Alice watched as Elwaeglos's pretty face screwed itself up into a scowl and looked pretty ugly. 

"I think I could faired better in saving my sister," Elwaeglos muttered. 

"And I think that you could lay off just a little," Alice whined. Elwaeglos pressed on the wound hard unnecessarily and on purpose. "OW!" 

"_Bain nín_!" Legolas exclaimed. "Are you well?"

"Yes..." Alice whimpered. "Elwaeglos made my leg sting like hell, but no I'm perfectly fine and dandy no thanks to her by the way."

"Elwaeglos," Legolas said. "You understand that it is harmful to press on a wound unnecessarily." Elwaeglos gritted her teeth. Alice simply shrugged, tipped her head and lay back against the pillows of the bed she was currently lying on. 

"Oh well," Alice said. "As long as she doesn't try to do that again." Elwaeglos picked up the cloth to do exactly that until Alice set her occasionally quick co-ordination skills into gear and grabbed the cloth before it set a searing pain up her leg again. 

"Come, Elwaeglos," Legolas said. "I understand your parents request an audience with you regarding your sister." He bore Elwaeglos away while Alice sat, looking up at the ceiling. A laugh escaped from her mouth as she couldn't stop it. She cut it off short, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She didn't want to break down in a hysterical sobbing mess. As with anyone who has been brought up in the twenty first century, killing twenty-four Orcs somewhat unnerved her. Alice had never been one for killing, even if the creatures were evil and bound to be killed by self respecting Elves anyway. 

"Tell me daughter," Elrohir began. "How was your first taste of battle?" Alice sobered and continued to stare up at the ceiling. 

"Awful," She responded, after reviewing all possible answers. "Bloody awful. Don't ask me to do that again. I hate killing. And don't say it's because I'm a girl and I'm weak. I just really hate killing okay?"

Elrohir chuckled. "Do not fret, it is perfectly natural."

"Yeah okay," Alice accepted. "Dad?"

"What do you wish to know?"

"What the hell was that stuff that Elwaeglos put on my leg?"

For the next week, Alice was restricted to her bed. She found this quite frustrating especially since the weather was especially gorgeous and she could not enjoy it. Legolas would constantly come in and visit her and monitor her. On the third day of being confined to her bed, Legolas told her that Devon had been found. 

"Where?" Alice asked. "And why did they take her in the first place?"

"_Bain nín_, Nwalya's mother was also captured by a band of Goblins, years ago, and it was said one of them ... used her to their advantage," Legolas explained.

"You mean basically the guy tried to seduce her," Alice corrected. 

Legolas looked uncomfortable. "That is the truth," 

"So Devon has goblin blood in her," Alice stated. Legolas nodded. "That explains a whole lot." That derived a chuckle and a huge grin from Legolas. 

"That is correct," Legolas replied. 

"So she was kidnapped by these Orc guys because she could have evil blood in her?" Alice asked. Legolas nodded.

"They are attempting to use Nwalya for the forces of the Dark Lord Sauron," Legolas said. "They presume she could be of use."

"That's not good at all," Alice remarked. "Even though she wouldn't be any use. Are they going to go save her?"

"Father has appointed a search party," Legolas informed her. "He does not wish for me to go. My father has received word from Rivendell asking him to attend the council of Elrond. He wishes me to attend in his place as his messenger."

"Did it sound important?" Alice wanted to know, with good reason in herself. It was obvious that Alice enjoyed Legolas's company, and being here in Mirkwood, despite having her grandparents around (Who had sent her lots of gifts once they heard Alice had been injured.), would be pointless if he wasn't here. Legolas nodded in reply to Alice's question. 

"I have not been informed precisely what it is," Legolas said thoughtfully. "I have suspicions it might be related to Lord Sauron and the dark forces." 

"Sounds lovely," Alice replied, quite sarcastically. "Do I have to return to Rivendell too?"   
"I do not believe so," Legolas told her

"Oh," Alice said in reply. "How long will you be gone?" 

"I know not bain nîn," Legolas said softly. "But I will miss you like the sun misses the flower at dawn." He then wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly.

For the next few weeks, Alice remained in Mirkwood living with her grandparents. Word from Legolas didn't arrive and Alice didn't expect it to. She didn't know how the mail system worked in Middle Earth. After she was allowed to get out of bed it rained solidly for days. Calenawar was working through betrothal negotiations with her parents so there was little to do. Alice made note to find the library, which she did. The mediocre library in the house of Thranduil was boring. Alice found a few books in English but all the lettering was messed up and confusing. She understood little before discovering the books were obviously written with female categories and male categories much like French except much more difficult to comprehend, as Alice had never seen it happen in English before. So Alice stuck to reading maps and drawings, which were far more interesting than ones she'd found in the twenty first century. These maps and drawings were beautifully drawn and scripted and a feast for the eye. She spent hours pouring over them nit picking them over, yet finding very few faults, until she got really, really bored as you do. Finally a messenger came from Rivendell bearing a message demanding Alice's return. The messenger found her riding around on her new white horse (whom Alice had decided on calling Etoile meaning star in French) who had been a gift from her grandparents, in the forest in the rain. 

"My Lady Lindelë," He began. "I bear a message from Rivendell."

"Finally!" Alice exclaimed. "What is it?" 

"Lord Elrond and his son Lord Elrohir request your presence," The messenger informed her. Alice said a silent "yeessss", clenching her fist and pulled her arm down in a self congratulatory manner.

"Excellent," She said to the messenger. "Could you send a return message?"

The messenger nodded. "Of course my lady,"

"Great! Thanks so much!" Alice squealed. "Ok, could you tell Elrond and Dad that I'll be home as soon as possible. Is Master Legolas in Rivendell?"

"Yes my lady," The messenger replied.   
"Good. Tell him to await my return," Alice instructed. "And that I love him with all my heart and that I miss him..." she grinned at the memory "...like the sun misses the flower at dawn." 

"I will do my best Lady," He replied. "I must say, I admire your camaraderie for riding in the rain unaccompanied."

Alice smiled. "Thank you,"

The messenger bowed. "Rivendell awaits your return."

The next day Alice prepared to return to her home in Rivendell. Her grandfather, Arodhîr, accompanied her back home. They talked of many things ranging from her mother to the races of Middle Earth. Alice learnt that men and dwarves existed along with a short, mouse like folk called halflings or hobbits. Arodhîr had heard of hobbit exploits sixty years ago with Bilbo Baggins and his merry troupe of dwarves. He wondered if they still existed. They rode hard and barely stopped and made good time. They were in Rivendell by sunrise on the fourth day of travelling. Alice's heart eased immensely. The shadow of Mirkwood disappeared and now she had returned to Rivendell. She was greeted by Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas and Nimithil who trussed her up to bathe, dress and sleep in that order. When Alice awoke, she found two people by her bed, Elrond and Mithrandir or Gandalf the Grey.   
"Good Afternoon my dear," Gandalf greeted. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the elusive Lindelë."

"This is Mithrandir," Elrond informed her. "Part of the Istari. Also named Gandalf the Grey in some parts as well as many other aliases."

"I have heard about you Mr Gandalf," Alice said. "It's great that I finally get to meet you. Did you by any chance know a little guy, a thing called a halfling or a hobart, hobbat or something, called Bilbo Baggins?"

Gandalf chuckled. "Bilbo Baggins is an old friend of mine. I believe he recently found his way here. He is one hundred and twenty eight years old."

"ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT?!" Alice exclaimed sitting bolt upright. 

"You yourself are already 1600 years or so child," Elrond told her. Alice almost checked her hands for wrinkles until she remembered elves were immortal. 

"And I thought I wasn't a day over sixteen. Literally," Alice mumbled. Elrond and Gandalf shared a smile. 

"Mithrandir has been travelling with some hobbits," Elrond said. "They have encountered trouble. Glorfindel has gone to bring them here." 

"I hope they'll be okay," Alice said sincerely. The hobbits sounded quite cute from what she'd been told form Arodhîr. Even though Alice wasn't an awfully religious person, she made note to say a little prayer for them in hope they'd make the journey here. She spent the afternoon in counsel with Elrond and Gandalf until dusk fell about Rivendell, making everything a pretty coral pink colour. Elrond and Gandalf bid her farewell and a trail of maids prepared her for the feast that night to welcome her. Carenmeril and Nimithil came to greet her also. 

"Legolas gave me a request to ask of you," Nimithil said, grinning. "He wanted to know if he could escort you to dinner."

"My answer is yes," Alice said, smiling shyly as mirth was slowly but surely bubbling up within her. She would be able to see Legolas again! What heaven. Seems like this time, she wouldn't be in Rivendell to avoid him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Phew! Now THAT took a long time to pen under my hand. I've decided to intertwine this story into Fellowship of the Ring for my own indulgence. And as I said earlier, I'm NOT going to add Alice into the Fellowship, it's been done and the story would be killed. Besides, the Fellowship is a whole plot to enhance the masculinity of males and really, a guy's ego shouldn't be wrecked by a Mary Sue coming along as a kick ass fighter and taking over Middle Earth and the hearts of the Fellowship excluding Aragorn, as he's already taken. 

Anyway. Translations.

Arodhîr – Noble Lord (Yes I know it's lame, but you try thinking up names) 


	17. Meeting Hobbits and talks of marriage.

****

Author's note:

__

Me again. It's HOLIDAYS! Two weeks and a half weeks without school! Wooo! Love end of term. And GUESS WHAT?! I'm going up to Auckland at the end of August for Choral Festival finals (we were the first reserve choir. A choir pulled out so we got through. It's so awesome. We get a trip up the other end of the country. It's the first year I've gotten to get to go, and I'm looking so forward to it)!! The only bad thing that's happened so far is that fanfiction.net is being a bastard with a capital B. Anyway Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own LOTR? I mean c'mon. If I did I'd be sending this to my publisher, not fanfiction.net. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 17

It was late that night when Alice felt unease dawning once again. It had to be around midnight when that unfortunate thing happened to Alice. The thing where your eyes just snap open and you can't get them closed again. Alice however, still holding on to a part of being a teenager in the 21st century, still wanted to sleep. Except it was very difficult because no matter how hard she tried she just COULDN'T. 

The night was actually quite silent and pretty so Alice didn't know what had woken her up. She walked over to her window and looked out it. Her ears picked up horse hooves beating in the distance. Who in their right mind would be riding in the middle of the night? Everyone in Middle Earth was meant to be in their beds. They didn't seem like the type who'd spend all night shimmying to techno dance music. 

Suddenly a party, one of them riding a horse, came into view. One was wearing a cloak and held an object, one that Alice couldn't see, there were 3 small figures and a tall stately human Alice guessed to be Aragorn. She also couldn't see what colour the horse was. It would have been a dead give away if the horse were black, she'd know instantly that the rider was evil. Elrond had told her of Black Riders, servants of the Dark Lord. 

Out of severe curiosity and fear for Rivendell, she took the light lavender-coloured cloak, trimmed with a white material that felt like fur and looked like fur, but wasn't fur, given to her by her maternal grandparents. Alice let the material wash over her as she slid on a tiny bejewelled pair of slippers and made her way soundlessly through the corridors to the door that let her out of the house of Elrond. She made her way down the steps to the gate where she waited for the rider. The rider galloped closer and closer toward her. 

"Halt!" She commanded. "Who goes there?"

"Glorfindel, my lady Lindelë," The one on the horse said. "I bear the hobbit Frodo, a ringbearer. My other companions, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perigin Took have come a long way. Frodo has been stabbed by one of the Nazgûl." Glorfindel motioned Alice to see. Frodo's eyes were rolled back into his skull and looked to be in a lot of pain. The wound looked black and very ugly. Alice's blood ran cold. 

"A Black Rider Gash," She whispered, her feet glued to the spot. She took a deep breath in. "I'll go wake up my grandfather. Follow me, hopefully I can be helpful." She led them inside through halls of the house of Elrond. Elrond met them halfway to his room. 

"Lindelë!" He exclaimed. "What is going on?"

"The ringbearer, Frodo," Alice informed him. "He's been stabbed by a Black Rider." Elrond, Aragorn and Glorfindel escorted Frodo away and Alice didn't get to see what more happened to Frodo. Even though she wasn't religious, she said a silent prayer for him. The poor little creature deserved it. She was instructed to take care of the smaller hobbits Peregin and Meriadoc, who preferred to be called Pippin and Merry. They were quite young for hobbits she was informed. Pippin wasn't even of hobbit adulthood, despite being in his twenties. 

"Who are you?" Merry demanded. 

"I'm Lindelë, daughter of Elrohir, one of the sons of Elrond," Alice replied with a smile. "Or that's what they call me here. My other name from this other world was Alice, but that name is buried, along with my former life."

"What other world was that?" Pippin asked curiously. 

"Another dimension Master Pippin," Alice explained. "Hard to understand. Anyway, I've been told to give you two a room each in the house of Elrond, my grandfather." 

It was a few days before Frodo was rendered conscious again. Alice was awoken to be told this at 10 am by Elrond. 

"Oh good," Alice chirped. "He's going to be ok! Can I go see him?"

"Of course," Elrond replied. 

"Excellent," Alice remarked bounding out of bed. Her maids came directly to her side and lead her down to the bathing chambers. Down there she saw Nimithil and Carenmeril, who were also being attended. 

"Greetings Lindelë," Nimithil said. "Have you heard? The Ring of Power and the one who bears it have entered our realm."

"I was there when he came," Alice replied. "He awoke from his coma this morning."

"May you give us details of his appearance?" Carenmeril asked, her eyes shining. 

"He didn't look too good," Alice told them. "He was stabbed by a Morgul blade." Both elf maidens gasped in shock. 

"Is he well presently?" Nimithil demanded. Alice nodded. Nimithil and Carenmeril both sighed with relief. They all chattered readily and drew details from Alice about her trip to Mirkwood. 

"Legolas has been pining for your company," Carenmeril said slyly. 

"Of course," Alice replied. "I'm surprised he hasn't told you. We're in love."

"I knew it!" Nimithil said with conviction. "When is the wedding?"

Alice face faulted. "What wedding?" Both the girls giggled helplessly and to Alice's relief she was saved by one of her maids. After she was dressed Alice went to go and see the ringbearer. She knocked lightly on the door.   
"Come in," Said a voice. Alice took that liberty. 

"Is he awake?" She whispered. 

"No," Gandalf replied. "He sleeps yet. You are kind to call on him."

"I just wanted to see if he was all right," Alice whispered. She swept a mass of unruly curls of the ringbearer's forehead. 

"Who may you be?" Asked another hobbit. 

"I'm Lady Lindelë daughter of Elrohir as they call me," Alice replied. "And you are?"

"Samwise Gamgee at your service," He replied. Alice smiled his way.

"May I call you Sam?" She asked. Samwise nodded fervently. Alice stood up. "I might as well go and leave you all in peace in search of a certain someone."

"Ah," Gandalf said in reply. "Legolas?" Alice nodded. "Farewell then. I might as well seek counsel with Elrond." 

"I'll stay here, Gandalf," Sam volunteered. So both Elf and wizard left the room of the ring bearer.

She found Legolas some time later in the afternoon sitting in the courtyard garden tree reading. Alice, climbed the tree from behind quietly and placed her hands over Legolas's eyes. 

"Guess who," She whispered in his ear.

"_Bain nín_!" He exclaimed gleefully, wrapping her in an embrace. "_Im gar-annan an cen-le_." Alice returned the embrace, clinging on to Legolas for dear life. Native Elvish spoken by Legolas definitely surpassed all Romance Languages (French, Italian, Spanish and Portuguese) spoken by Casanova wannabes. 

"I've missed you so much!" Alice murmured. They released each other from the embrace. 

"Did you enjoy your stay in Mirkwood?" He wanted to know, his eyes shining. Alice nodded in that happy, enthusiastic way only blondes can.

"It was awesome," Alice began. "My grandparents are the best a girl could wish for. They spoilt me rotten while I was there."

"I suspected," Legolas said. "For you are their only sane granddaughter."

"Do grandma and grandpa have grandchildren I'm not aware of?" Alice demanded to know in surprise.

"Yes, did not you know of this?" He responded to Alice's surprised expression. "Elwaeglos is one of your cousins."

"You're kidding!" Alice gasped. "How can I be... that's not... I'm not related to Devon am I?"

"No _bain nín_," Replied Legolas chuckling. "Nwalya and Elwaeglos are half sisters. They do not share the same father. Elwaeglos' father is your uncle."

"Good god," Alice mumbled. "Next thing you'll be telling me I have a mutated sister in law and I'm a fairy queen. Middle Earth is more complicated than the twenty first century."

"Heard a quote on the object you call a telly-vision," Legolas began. "And I recall it as 'You can choose your friends but you cannot choose your relatives',"

"So true," Alice sighed. "But I can't complain. I like my new family." 

"Did you enjoy the company of my kin?" Legolas wanted to know. Alice nodded.

"Your mother and sister were absolutely gorgeous," Alice said. "I could imagine being part of your family."

Legolas grinned wickedly. "I could suggest means on making you a part of my family." This made Alice stare at him aghast. Marriage?! At her age?! To a guy about 1300 years older than her?!

"Are you thinking about marriage?" Alice demanded. "Well don't even think about it."

"Why _bain nín_?" Legolas asked plaintively. 

"I'm not ready!" Alice protested. "I'm still young. Very young."

"I shall wait an eternity," Legolas reassured her. 

"What if I don't want to get married?" She flared. "Marriage is pointless and stupid! It always ends in divorce anyway!"

"I would never dream of leaving you," Legolas said. 

"That's what you say now," Alice retorted. "What about when some sex goddess comes along? What if you can't resist her?" He was silent. "See? You don't know if you're true to me." Alice began climbing down from the tree. 

"Alice!" he called after her. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," She mumbled and stalked away.

Arwen was the one that found Alice, in her room, bawling her eyes out. 

"Niece, festivities are going to commence downstairs fairly shortly," Arwen said, concerned. "My father and the younger hobbits noticed you were not present."

"I don't want to come," came the muffled reply. Arwen sat down on the bed next to Alice, smoothing her hair. 

"What troubles you?" Arwen wondered aloud. 

"Legolas," Said the same muffled tones. "He brought up marriage." 

"But niece, that is fantastic news!" She exclaimed. Alice sat up. 

"I'm scared Auntie Arwen," Alice mumbled wiping tears away from her eyes. "I'm too young. Too young for marriage. I'm not ready." 

"Ssshh child," She soothed the conflicted girl in calming tones. "Your upbringing would say that you were not prepared. Listen not to your head, but listen to what your heart has to voice. You will find an answer within yourself. Be patient."

"But what if I fall out of love with him?" Alice complained. "What if suddenly it's gone?" She put her head into her hands. "I'm sorry. I haven't been this crazy about a guy ever. It's totally out of those romance novels. My heart does the whole beating and levitating thing every time he comes within a 100-metre radius. I'm taken with this guy, really." 

"Then you have found your answer," Arwen replied, smiling. "Come. We must prepare you for the feast. You cannot go downstairs with a tear stained face." 

Several minutes later Alice emerged from the confines of her bedroom in a gown that surpassed all gowns she had worn before in her life. This time it was pale, sky blue with silver threads sailing through it making it look like it was made of a thin platinum sheet of metal instead of material, much like her first dress she had worn in Rivendell. 

It was lined with thicker silver threads in an intricate basket weave. Unlike the first dress she had worn in Rivendell, the v shaped neckline was lower and showed quite enough cleavage in Alice's opinion. She wore her pendant of immortality that she was to wear all her life unless she chose to give it up. She selected a pair of dangling silver thread earrings with dimante at the top to stick in her pierced ears from the twenty first century. She took the silver tiara encrusted with tiny pale blue jewels and put it in her hair, which looked simple but was intricately twisted in combs and plaited at the top held in place by lots of hair pins with blue jewels. Once again, it was a hairstyle she would never be able to replicate in a million years. 

On Alice's feet were the cutest pair of shoes she had ever seen. They were a translucent, pale blue and looked as if they were made of glass. Like most Elven shoes, they had no heels, and Alice was grateful for it. Better to keep her ankles in tact than to risk it. She just hoped that Legolas was glad they'd gone to all this trouble to look nice. After all, she hardly ever wore her hair down. She'd always insisted it was tied back. She was also handed a pale blue wrap encrusted with similar jewels to her tiara for warmth. She and Arwen glided through the passageways of the house of Elrond chatting readily to the hall where festivities were held. There was a lavish feast set out to mark the coming of the ringbearer but Alice felt, intuitively in the pit of her stomach, that something was going to happen, something unwanted and despised. Elrond was sitting at the head of the table, being the lord of Rivendell and beside him sat Glorfindel on his left and Gandalf on his right. It was not long before the ringbearer and his hobbit companions arrived. Alice viewed the ringbearer to be quite short from her 5 foot 10 stance. To her he didn't look much different from his companions, except for differences caused by DNA, she guessed 

"Hullo Lindelë!" Chirped Pippin happily. 

"Hey there Pippin," Alice said smiling bending down to reach the young hobbit's height. "And how are you?"

"I'm good," Replied Pippin, who seemed to be in a good mood. His eyes gazed over the food. "I've never seen a feast this big before!"

"Oh I have," Alice told him. Pippin's eyes widened.

"You have?!" He exclaimed. "Count yourself lucky then."

"Don't hobbits have six meals a day?" Alice asked. Pippin nodded. 

"But this feast is bigger than all hobbit meals piled together!" Pippin retorted. "I can't wait no longer, I'm starving." Alice stifled a giggle as Pippin bounced away to the food. He was one hyper hobbit. Pippin reminded her of Gina at fourteen and on a sugar/caffeine/Sparkle high when strawberry doughnuts were around. While she was talking to Pippin, Arwen had drifted away to her seat beneath a canopy of white cloth. Alice admired her aunt. Tonight her head was wound with intricate braids and held in place with a net of little white gems that caressed her brow. Her tiara was a silver girdle that looked like olive leaves wrought in silver. Alice strolled over and sat next to Arwen, who suddenly looked troubled. 

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. 

"Estel is not here," Arwen murmured. "He should be. He arrived with the hobbits..." 

"Maybe he's been caught up with business or something," Alice suggested. "Or maybe Dad and Uncle Elladan are giving him the 'Hurt our sister and we'll stab you with a Morgul blade' speech." Arwen giggled. 

"Most likely," Arwen replied. Alice viewed the room. Pippin, Merry and Sam were sitting at a clothed table near the dais while Frodo was sitting atop many cushions so he could view the table. She grinned. It was such a cute sight. At one point of the evening, she caught Legolas's gaze. She knew that she would have to apologise to him sooner or later. Preferably tonight, while she had the chance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Woah. Sorry for the lo-o-o-o-ng chapter. That's successfully the longest chapter I've written so far. If you enjoy it good on you. Well. Fanfiction.net is DOWN again, so this won't be up until it's up. By the time it's up again, I'll have to post 2 or 3 chapters FYE. Anyway, it's holidays now so I have heaps of time to write, although Matt, my bro and computer whiz needs to snag the computer for a couple of days to re-format it or something (he doesn't live at home) which will take 5 days tops so yeah. This'll hopefully be while Fanfiction.net is still down. Anyway, that's it from me. Toodles noodles! 


	18. The Departure

****

Author's note:

__

La la la la!! I'm so happy!! I got my information for Choral Festival finals (We got in!! A choir pulled out!!) and I'm off at the end of August which is really awesome!! I CAN'T WAIT!! The only problem is the trip costs $400 cos we're not doing a 10 hour road trip and we're flying up and staying for 4 nights in some accommodation up in Auckland which is hella expensive. But that's ok, I'm going to get a job so I can pay half. I don't mind, really. But I'm just so happy that I'm going! I get to see my cousins and everything!! OMG it's going to be AWESOME!! Anyway disclaimer: You know it all, you've read 17 chapters already. New disclaimer: absolute and utter sap coming up, you have been warned. I give you chapter 18

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 18 – The departure 

The feast ended and Alice looked everywhere for Legolas, but he didn't seem to be there. On the way to the 'hall of fire' she saw him in the gardens faraway by the waterfall. Alice stopped dead and waited for people to pass her. They were all laughing merrily and they didn't notice as she silently drifted away. The air was nippy, as it was the middle of autumn. Alice drew her jewelled wrap closer as she walked down moonlit paths. She saw Legolas by the calm trickling waterfall several minutes later. 

"Legolas," Alice called, hoping he'd turn around. He did. 

"Hello," He replied softly and took three nimble steps toward her closing the distance between them. Alice fiddled with a jewel sewn to her wrap. 

"Legolas, I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry, I am ready, I guess. You drive me crazy some-" Her babbling was cut off by Legolas's lips on hers. Well, best way to stop it, one guesses. It was some time before they finished the game of tonsil hockey, and when they did Legolas wrapped her in an embrace and spoke up.

"I am sorry for speaking of things you did not want to hear," Legolas whispered in her ear ruefully. 

"Well, it doesn't really matter since half my friends are planning our wedding already," Alice mumbled. Legolas chuckled. "It was ok for bringing it up. It just freaked me out. I'd really like to marry you. Just... just not now."

"I understand," Legolas answered. "We have eternity. I will wait through all of it if need be."

Alice smiled. "Thanks. I'm such a pain sometimes." 

"On the contrary, you are not a pain at all," He told her sternly. Alice snuggled up against Legolas. He had a very nice chest Alice had noticed, many times before. 

"I've never loved anyone the way I've loved you," Alice remarked hoarsely. 

Legolas beamed. "And I you. You are of much worth to me Alice, worth that could not ever be replaced. Never forget that." Alice drew a hand down to finger the pendant of immortality.

"I think I've chosen what life I'm going to live," She informed him. Legolas released her from the embrace yet still holding on to her arms. 

"Is that so? So soon?" He exclaimed.

"I know it took Arwen 3000 years to decide," Alice replied rolling her eyes. "But like her, I'm choosing for love. I choose a life with the elves. I choose... immortality." A huge grin broke out on Legolas's face like a wave. His blue eyes lit up so much it hurt to look at them and Alice wondered if his cheeks were going to crack from smiling so much. They shared another kiss under the moon light before going back inside, to break the happy news to all who wished to hear. 

The next day Legolas was called to the Council of Elrond. Alice was more than miffed to find out she hadn't been invited, but then discovered no girl had. She was then miffed that Rivendell could be so utterly sexist. Instead she watched over Merry and Pippin. 

"It's not fair that we weren't invited," Pippin whined. "After all, Frodo's one of my kinsmen."

"If it's any consolation I wasn't invited either," Alice reassured him. "And I'm Elrond's granddaughter. I don't even think Arwen, Elrond's daughter and my aunt, was invited to their male support group."

"I still wanted to see what goes on there," Pippin complained. 

"Aye. I'd have to agree with Pip there, Lindelë," Merry agreed. 

"You're not the only ones miffed about the Council," Alice retorted. "I was planning on spending the day with Legolas but no, he's at the Council of Elrond." Pippin and Merry suddenly had big grins on their faces. "But on a happier note, I've got the cure to all life's emotional problems. Follow me, gentlemen... uh... hobbits." Alice led Merry and Pippin into her room where she furiously searched her backpack, suitcase and wardrobe for the box of Milk Tray and the six packets of Hersey's kisses and Ferrero Rochers she had salvaged from the twenty-first century. 

"Lindelë," Merry began. "What are you looking for?" Alice peered out of her wardrobe holding up a bag of Hersey's kisses. 

"These," Alice replied. "Behold, chocolate."

"Chocolate?" The two young hobbits wondered aloud in unison about what powerful sort of substance this chocolate was.

"Chocolate," Alice repeated. "The cure to all emotional ailments." She opened the bag and took three tiny tear-shaped gold objects and put one each into the open hands of Pippin and Merry.

"What do we do with them?" Pippin asked. 

"You take the white tag out," Alice instructed. "Take the gold wrapping off and eat them."

"Oh," Pippin muttered in understanding. Alice watched as she unwrapped her Hersey's kiss and ate it slowly. Pippin put the piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"So? What do you think?" Alice said, swallowing the last piece. Pippin and Merry also swallowed the chocolate.

"Scrumptious," They said. 

"Now who wants to get started on the Ferrero Rocher chocolate?" Alice asked. 

"ME!" The two hobbits yelled and helped Alice rifle through her wardrobe in search of them.

After the chocolate fiasco, which resulted in Pippin and Merry almost trashing Alice's bedroom, she decided not to open the 6 pack of V Energy drink, which was... somewhere. She was VERY surprised that two pieces of minuscule chocolate could make any being go that hyper. If Pippin and Merry had half as much energy as they did just now then if you put them in a night-club with the right clothes they'd be dancing till dawn. They met up with Frodo a little while after they'd calmed enough to be almost rational. Alice knew this was a good thing. She almost had a headache from those hobbits. After flopping down on her bed she had a long sleep where she had strange dreams. When Elrohir came into her room to wake her, she was having a dream about flying and it was a rather nice feeling too. 

"Hi Daddy," She sighed stretching. "When did you get back?"

"Yester evening," Elrohir replied, stroking her hair. "But I had some business to discuss with Estel."

"The 'If you hurt my sister I'll stab you with a Morgul blade' speech?" Alice asked, propping herself up on one elbow, grinning wickedly. 

"Something to that effect," was the response. "By the bye, why were you resting?"

"It's the hobbits' fault," Alice complained. "Pippin and Merry tired me out. They are two very high hobbits."

"High?" Elrohir said, confused. "But they do not seem to float."

"High... it means... a time when you are very stimulated. More so than usual," Alice informed him, attempting to explain the concept of high. "A high is usually induced by stimulants such as sugar, caffeine, and probably even pipe weed."

"Is that so?" Elrohir murmured, interested. 

"So how was your escapade?" Alice wanted to know, sitting up this time and stretching once more, only to sink back into the pillows. Elrohir's face turned grave. 

"It did not go as I would have preferred," He responded sternly. "The orcs troop in their thousands and the now the Nazgûl have appeared. I may be required to go with Elladan and the rangers of the north again quite shortly."

"Well that sucks," She stated, quite rightly in her own words. Elrohir grinned knowing what she meant. Although he liked the way she spoke he was either going to have to teach her to talk like a lady or teach her Sindarin Elvish. They stayed silent. 

"Daddy," Alice began.

"Yes daughter?" Elrohir inquired. 

"Weren't all the Nazgûl destroyed?" 

Elrohir shook his head. "No one is certain if they were destroyed or not."

"You seem to get out a lot," Alice remarked. "But that's not a bad thing."

"Lindelë, a question tugs at my mind," 

"Ask away,"

"Are you lonesome here in Rivendell?" Alice thought this over for all of about thirty seconds. Sure she had Legolas, Pippin, Merry, Arwen, Caremeril and Nimithil so she was fine. 

"Not really," She reflected, with certainty. "But I do miss my friends back in the twenty first century though. I miss Lilly, my adopted mum. I miss Beth, Gina, Carry sometimes. I would give a lot of dollars to talk to them." She smiled. "None the less, I'm happy. Everyone's so nice and kind here, besides, there's no where else I'd rather be."

Rivendell drifted swiftly through the seasons to December and to winter, one of Alice's hated seasons. During a typical evening in the hall of fire chatting merrily to Bilbo, gossiping with Nimithil, Carenmeril and Arwen and talking about everything with Legolas, Elrond informed them a fellowship was leaving Rivendell in a quest to destroy the Ring. Nine in total, so they could match the strength of the Black Riders, each representing the free peoples of Middle Earth. Frodo as the ringbearer and his companions Sam, Merry and Pippin for the Hobbits, Gimli son of Gloín for the Dwarves, Aragorn and Boromir for Men and to her great concern, Legolas for the Elves. She heard herself thinking _just great_ fairly sarcastically. When the crowd died down a bit Legolas lead her out of the house of Elrond to the same waterfall they'd been a few months before. 

"You're leaving," Alice said. 

"Please do not hold me responsible for this," Legolas pleaded. "I fear about leaving you." 

"I know," She sighed. They were silent. "I'll miss you, you know." They shared a tight, suffocating embrace. Alice was so caught up in the embrace she hardly noticed her rib cadge was being crushed. Well, maybe she did notice. Just a tad. Understatement, and correction. She noticed a LOT. But she wasn't going to complain. 

"This may come as an unwanted surprise," Legolas mumbled suddenly releasing her to pull something from around his neck. It was a perfect velvet, green pouch. He pried the drawstring pouch open with two fingers and pulled out the most prettiest piece of jewellery she had seen in her life. It was another pendent, it was on a silver chain with an emerald green stone shaped like a heart with a Celtic design around the edge. Alice noticed on the side there was a lock. 

"What's the lock for?" She asked plaintively yet fascinated, fiddling with her new gift. "It's very beautiful and you really shouldn't have... I don't have to have a gift to remember you by."

Legolas sighed nervously. "In Higher Earth, many would call it an engagement gift. Here, it is a gift symbolising great affection and love, and the heart of the one who holds it, in hope that one day it may lead to marriage." Alice stopped fiddling with the pendant and looked up at Legolas with severe uncertainty.

"Legolas... We agreed... You can't... I'm not..." Alice stammered.

"I know," Legolas replied. "_Bain nín_, even if it takes eternity, I will wait for you until the day you are prepared to bind yourself in matrimony to myself and Mirkwood." Suddenly, an immense feeling surged through Alice's chest, making her feel alive, in touch with everything. Legolas suddenly looked even more beautiful, if it were possible. She smiled. 

"Thank you Legolas," She whispered. "I will keep it as you keep me." He kissed her forehead, smiling so hard she was sure his face was going to break in two. "By the way, who has the key?" 

"That is easy to guess," He replied cryptically. 

"You..." Alice murmured. She met his gaze and leaned up to kiss him. Legolas was surprised and somewhat caught off guard. He kissed her back under the moonlight. 

The next day the new Fellowship prepared to depart Rivendell. Everyone, even those who were not going, was apprehensive. Would a hobbit destroy the ring? Alice had a feeling he would. She had faith in Frodo, however short he was. She gave each of the hobbits a hug and made Pippin and Merry promise her faithfully that they would not, under all circumstances, cause trouble. Aragorn in turn made her promise to look after Arwen. That promise Alice took to heart. Of course she would. Legolas embarrassed her ever so slightly by a typical public display of affection, while the rest of the Fellowship, Elrond and Elrohir looked on with looks of mirth on their faces. 

"I will miss you," Alice murmured, her voice muffled against Legolas's chest. "I know I've told you before but I will." Legolas smiled. 

"A Im le," He whispered in her ear, sending shivers up Alice's spine. She closed her eyes and breathed in Legolas's really sweet smelling clothes which smelt like a mix of yellow roses and lavender. 

"Legolas, we must leave," Aragorn/Estel/Strider/The Dunedain/Man of many names told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Legolas obeyed and the company set off to the south, toward pass of Mount Cahadras and on to Mount Doom. As they walked away in the opposite direction, realisation dawned on her. Alice felt like she belonged to Rivendell and Middle Earth with indelible certainty. She hoped to spend an eternity here, that it wouldn't be cut short. Elrohir and Elrond stood back behind Alice, who now had a shining smile on her face, to see the Fellowship off. 

"She seeks adventure," Elrohir remarked.

"Something we are both certain of my son," Elrond replied. 

Elrohir turned toward Elrond. "Father?"

"Yes Elrohir?" 

"I fear for Lindelë," Elrohir confided. "I fear she may be lonely without Legolas and her companions in the Fellowship, now she does not have her companions she had back on Higher Earth."

"Oh, do not fear Elrohir," Elrond responded. "It is already solved, nor you or her know of it. Time shall tell my son. Time shall tell." Elrohir's brow creased in puzzlement, but in Elrond's eyes there was knowing. Elrohir understood not to question him. Alice spun on her heel turning towards them. 

"Well. That was nice," Alice said blinking away tears. "It's good that Legolas is finally getting some male bonding in there. As they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. It may drive me insane, but hey I've got home, I've got you guys." Elrond smiled as she stood between the two and clasped one hand of each of her relatives in both of hers. "Come on. Let's get back to Rivendell." 

****

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Phew! 3 months of solid effort put in there. And for all you worried people, I've got a sequel up and running if you want to read it. It's not fantastic, it's a bit weird, but that's ok. So, go and read it, review it, and stop having a complex that this is over. Toodles Noodles!


End file.
